


Bounds

by WinterDwyn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rut, Sweet, complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: Omegaverse collection of various coupleEach chapter with a different focus, but they are in the same universe.I started this story because I love Omegaverse and it was my intention to only write short with Mitsuki and Nagi but I kind of wanted to go deep in this universe.





	1. A perfect bound

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you forgive my mistakes, English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta. I usually only write for myself but as a reader, I love to see my fandom increasing in this site so I started to upload them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki and Nagi's love is very special, beyond any gender
> 
> Rokuya Nagi : Alpha
> 
> Izumi Mitsuki: Beta
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pair.  
> I am kind of sorry is so rush, I just wanted to upload this soon

 

**A perfect bound**

 

He always thought it was amazing how his parents were perfect for each other. His father was a handsome strong and kind alpha and his mother was a sweet tiny and cute little omega. Their bound was beyond any problems they had in life, the struggles when they opened their bakery, lack of money, their grandparents getting sick. Didn’t matter what problems they had, a fated bound was beyond all of that, they could get over anything, they could be living in a cardboard in Osaka eating nothing but cupnoodles and still they would be happy.

An unbreakable bond, their souls were connected.

When he was ten he saw a beta man trying to buy their store, he also was in love with their mother. Mitsuki didn’t understand why but he knew he hated that man, he was trying to steal his mother from his father, he was trying to break the bound. He would blackmail them, trying to take the business out and making their father very sad.

It was the first time he decided, he hated betas.

They don’t have bounds, they don’t understand their happiness, they didn’t have a fated mate, they couldn’t respect others.

He knew it was normal to be a beta though. more common that an alpha or omega. And how surprised he was when he finally saw the little piece of paper that would decide his fate.

“Beta”.

Of course he was, of course.

Mitsuki wasn’t as handsome as his father, he wasn’t talented and spreading his strength around like a leader. And also he wasn’t like the omegas in his class or his own brother, he wasn’t cute and lovely and kind like Iori. He couldn’t do anything good like everybody, he was just...average.

He was not short or tall,  bright blonde-orange-ish hair, round almond honey-orange-ish eyes, very energetic hard working but still average man.

It was sad at least, but somehow he knew he was like that, he had to give more than hundred percent every time he tried something, from his studies, to the school projects, he had to stay awake until late to memorize anything he had studied in that day, he knew he had.

His brother was smart, hard working as well but he was just better in anything Mitsuki would do, it was kind of humiliating even though it wasn’t Iori’s intentions to let his brother down. On the contrary, he wanted to copy his brother to help him.

Well, there was nothing he could do really about it. In the end of the day he knew he wasn’t going to be no-one's fated mate, not like his parents, he wasn’t going to be happily married and have kids like what was his motto in life. So he decided to just… work, work in the bakery he loved so much, work hard everyday with his parents, waking up at 4 am everyday since high school, and working full time since he graduated. Lucky he had been baking cakes since them so taking the license to work was easy.

For a long time it was fine like this. Weirdly inside he still wished for his happiness, for his mate in life, for having kids and being with one fated love.

He was cleaning the balcony when that amazingly handsome foreigner model invaded the bakery alone,Nagi Rokuya.He was famous for his handsome face and cute accent, for his charms and for being a typical alpha.

“How can I help you?” Mitsuki said closing the curtains to the blond not being seen from outside, he was alone that day, if the customers knew a celebrity was there he would be in trouble.

“Cute boy, just give me some water can you?”.

“Sure” he said not giving much thought about the “cute” word, he didn’t like it. Cute was for little kids and puppies “you can sit in one of the tables, we have customers eating here too”.

He guided the prince to a free table, went inside the kitchen and went out with a tray with cold water and a piece of his cakes.

Nagi’s smell was all over the place, it was sweet and a little spice, he could see why everybody was fussing about this guy. Tall, golden hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders, thin nose, nice lips, white teeth. The most beautiful person Mitsuki had ever seen in his entire life, he looked like a vision, a royal prince.

“Ah.. cute boy?”.

Shaking his head Mitsuki woke up, was he staring so much?

“Sorry, here, and take this cake is on the house, you seem tired. It is not always we have a celebrity here”.

“Oh… good, thank you for your attention, it is a nice cake, I was hungry”  he smiled and his smile was as good as everything else he did “tell me your name cute boy”.

“I am not a boy “ he answered a little annoyed “I am older than you, It is Izumi”.

“First name, I can see your last name in your name tag”.

“Mitsuki “ he answered.

“Cute name, suits you”.

“I know for you I must look like a brat but I am a grown adult, can you please stop calling me cute?”.

“Sorry Mitsuki” Nagi answered “you can call me Nagi”.

“I know your name, you're that famous model”.

“Yes, I was doing a favor to a cute girl and she put my face on her brand, so I was scouted”.

“Must be nice to be a special breed of human, handsome and an alpha”.

“It is very nice, you look cu..good too, you could be a model”.

He couldn’t help but laugh, a model? Him? No way.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are a model, you looking like a prince, this is what people wants to see”.

“This is delicious, by the way” the blonde said “did you make it?”.

“Yes, so….what a celebrity like you are doing in this tiny little bakery in this part of the city?.

“Can you give me a coffee?”.

“Sure we have, but as we are not a coffee shop, I only have canned, if is that ok for you?”.

“It is thank you. I was shooting not far from here, my work is done and I usually walk around the places I don’t know”.

“Thank you for this, enjoy your coffee and your cake” Mitsuki put the can opened in front of Nagi I will finish my work here”.

Cleaning the front glasses, he was moving here and there with his duties but still could feel the bright glaze behind his back.

They exchange a few other words for a while until the blonde recieve a call from somebody and he stand turning to pay for his food,

“It is fine” Mitsuki waved his hands “It is on me, the cake was something like an experiment, I am glad you liked it”.

He politely thanked the smaller man and left.

“What a weird day” Mitsuki said “Iori will be back soon, I think is better if I finish this”.

 

The next day the model was there, smiling and waving to Mitsuki and the other customers while walking to the balcony.

All the women stopped what they were doing to look, whisperer and laugh, annoyed Mitsuki put his hands on his waist.

“Hey handsome guy, don’t be in the way of our customers, just stand in the line”.

“Mitsuki, it is nice to see you again”.

“Niissan is this the guy you were talking about?”.

He saw with the corner of his eye his brother flushing a little bit, the omega was reacting to the strong scents even him could feel, alphas were amazing indeed. They could make even a focused and calm Iori blush like that.

“Yes...it can be good for our business but it is a little annoying”.

“That cake you give me yesterday was delicious, can you give me another one?”.

“Sure, sit in there, Iori let me serve him ...you can feel right?”.

“Ok, it is the cake you baked? The one you didn’t want to sell”.

“Yeah, my recipe of strawberry cake, he said it was good so It is fine, and give him a can of black coffee too”.

Mitsuki took the tray and leave it on the table Nagi was sitting smiling to the girls who were asking if that was really Nagi, and if he really knew him.

“Only from yesterday” slowly other girls were coming (probably the girls in there had called them) buying and filling all the empty seats and standing around Nagi, who looked happy to answer to them all.

“It is amazing what an alpha can do isn’t?” Mitsuki said to Iori.

“It is, and we are almost out of sweets, if people continue to come, we will have to close earlier today”.

“Iori, I just remember, don’t you have night class today?”.

“Yes I can, but I can postpone, mother and father will not come back until five and it is three, and it is too crowded  here for you alone, besides, I am already in the top of my class”.

“Really? Even though you miss so many classes helping me here? Genius are different from us. But still It is my responsibility here, besides, Tamaki is coming today isn’t? He can help me”.

“Tamaki-kun will bring more customers again (his fans at school), and we are full”.

“Well, he has the face...but doesn’t matter, just go”.

He pushed Iori to the door to the kitchen and went back to the line, the girls were squeezing themselves to talk with Nagi. Mitsuki only could do his job, and when everything was sold out he had to find a way to get rid of them.

And soon Tamaki was there, as his part time job to pay Iori for his help and for free puddins.

He was rude when talking with customers, but somehow the girls liked his confusing way of speaking. A good part of that was due his alpha part, and his handsome looking, also his other part time job as a dancer in a hip-hop house close to the bakery.

Tamaki was tall, with white-blue hair and blue droopy eyes like a puppy. Still young and in the same class as his little brother.

“Who is that guy?” he asked when he was tying his apron. It was not normal to see that place so  crowded

“Nagi Rokuya, a famous model”.

“But we don’t have anything anymore, can’t you just everybody to leave? We have to prepare for cooking”.

“We cannot, Tamaki, they are customers”.

“Hey, Nagicchi” he called casually as he already knew him “make your girls leave, we don’t have anything to sell anymore today”.

“Oh… handsome man, can you tell me your name?”

“Tamaki, and a...e….please, can you leave?”.

Oh he had learned. At first, when he started work, Tamaki wouldn’t even try to be polite when he knew he was right, but now he was more used to, witch Mitsuki was grateful.

“Sorry, sorry, I came here to see Mitsuki” the model pointed his finger on him “I want to be friends with him. The girls came because they like me, I cannot do anything if my face is this pretty”.

“What? Why me?”

“You are cute, I know you don’t like it but I think you are, and you were nice to me yesterday and I liked your cake”.

There was so many girls talking at the same time, they could barely heard each other, some of them were angry by the fact Nagi was now going closer to the counter, leaving them behind.

“Please leave. I am quite busy today” he said making all the customers getting angry or frustrating.

“Ok, I will be back soon though”.

Nagi was again in the next day asking him to have a lunch with him, and two days after that, asking for Mitsuki to go with him to Akihabara, and the other day as well asking him to go to the movies.

Finally after months of pushing him around Nagi he decided to accept his offers and going out with him.

It was a good date, around Akihabara. Who could tell the famous face of the teens magazines was an crazy otaku about a girly anime called Magic Kokona. He went to conventions, stores, he knew everything about it. It was kind of fun to see it.

But it was only after almost four months of dating as friends that when they were watching the Blu Ray disc at Nagi’s tiny apartment full of that anime’s good that Nagi finally kissed him.

It was a good, sweet, gentle touch while they were crying together about a sad love scene of the anime, they looked at each other, and Nagi cupped his face with his hand, pulling him to rub their lips together.

“I think...you know how I feel, don’t you?” he said in a low calm alpha vibrance voice “I really like you Mitsuki”.

Mitsuki could not thing straight, with that handsome face so close, his warm breath on his face, and the sweet smell of Nagi filling his lungs.

Coming closer, he closed his eyes and pulled Mitsuki once again, this time to a more passionable, hungry, savage kiss.

“Do you hate this?” what a rusky sexy voice this guy could do.

“No…”.

He didn’t realized he was shaking until a vibrance leave his throat inside the foreigner's mouth. Mitsuki felt his whole body losing all his strengths at once, the grip on his arm, the other on his face, his body was hot, his lower abdomen twisting and he felt something weird between his legs.

This was the power of an alpha.

Mitsuki wasn’t a innocent boy, he was a grown man with other experiences before. But nothing so far in his entire life compared to the energy pulling kiss from this blond on his side.

“Na...Nagi..” he moaned, he had to push him, he had to but he couldn’t because he felt so brainless, controlled and weak. Somehow he felt his back on the mattress, and a weight on his body, and Nagi’s mouth was kissing his neck, his tongue was hot, wet, making him shiver and cry.

He felt Nagi’s teeths scraping his skin, making his whole body claim for more. Nagi’s hands were by the side of his body, trying to take off his shirt, and Mitsuki found it was very hard to say no.

His heart was beating so fast, his chest was going up and down almost like he was drowning. The whole room smelled like roses and sweets, it was blinding making him desperate, hands closing on the sheets, grabbing hard. He could feel his manhood growing hard, he needed him, he needed to..

“I am sorry” Nagi breathed “I like you so much, I need to ...please let me do it “.

Thinking was something beyond his will, they both naked, pinned down with Nagi still devouring every part of him. “Gosh you are so cute” his tongue burned him, every part of his body. Lips opened, back arched to every grip, every slick of the hot mouth eating him up. Mitsuki never though he would cry like a woman, open up his legs to show his ass, hopping deeply to have his hole taken, used until he was incapable to walk.

A king alpha was making him his, gasping out words from a foreigneir language Nagi was fast, putting the huge, biggest member Mitsuki had ever seen in his life inside his dripping needy body.

“Please please” he pledged “I need you”.

Mitsuki was crying loudly when he finally push himself inside, it was nearly impossible not to just sinking in, just to push further without thinking how hard he would be hurt, how  he wanted that tiny little body to fade and strangle his cock hard until squeeze every drop of himself inside.

When Nagi finally had buried himself completely inside him Mitsuki came, loudly, shaking helpless like an omega,  his back arched to his limits, impossible to even breathe or think or anything but cry.

Didn’t take long to Nagi as well, going slowly but making himself happy with the other like that, feeling his member in such a hot tight place, just with the smell of his partner, with his sweaty body, hot under his weight, messy, dirty, sticky, used.

Shaking hard, emptying himself he strangled a moan, and finally stopping after a long orgasm.

And he finally collapsed on the bed, not even trying to get out of his ass, trying to make his loud heart go back to normal.

“I… can’t feel my legs” Mitsuki said in a groan.

“Mitsuki…”he kissed him”  I ..you are amazing”.

 

……………………………………..

 

Iori had called Nagi in another restaurant, sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands he sip a little bit before start to speak.

“I want to you to not do this with my brother” Iori said with a serious face.

“Do I what?”.

“Playing with him, is what you are doing isn’t? I don’t want you to hurt him, and he really likes you”.

Confused, Nagi didn’t move.

“Why would I hurt him? I like him very much”.

“You are an alpha, right? He is a beta. You don’t belong to each other, it will only hurt him when you find an omega to be with. My brother is kind, he would never want to be in your way, please don’t do this to him, don’t hurt him”.

Nagi changed his usually playful expression to a more serious one, his pheromones strong agitated. “I told you I like him, I would never hurt him”.

“Oh but you will, you know. He is very nice to everybody, and happy and cheerful all the time. But the truth is, the one no one know about it, is that he has a very low self esteem, he hurts himself very often because he believes he is not worth being loved”.

Nagi still couldn’t move, waiting for the younger of the Izumi’s to  continue.

“You don’t know...how many times I had to see his hurt face...his broken smile. No one notice but me because he shake himself up and tell everyone it is life, but every time someone made a comment about how his cakes would never be as good as my mother’s, or how his ex boyfriends had broken up with him because he wasn’t an omega, or how he can be like this when all of our family have special skills but he is not but a normal tasteless beta…”

“He deserves to be happy, happier than anyone in this world, I don’t want to see that face again. You know? How good is he, how he can make you smile just because he would change the heavy mood when needed, how he made me relax when I was stressing out about something simple? He is very special, even if is hard to notice”

“I know that” he answered “I know how special he is, even though he doesn’t I never cared about this omega thing, I only felt in love with him at first sight. I though I love many girls, he is different. I love him because of his heart”.

“When an omega try to have you, will you be able to take the responsibility about nissan? To say the other you already have somebody? Can you guarantee me that?”

“Of course I can “ he said without a twitch “I love him, I could never in a million of years think about that. Mitsuki is the only one for me, even if I say things about girls, I really treasure him”.

“Even if you find your fated mate?”.

“Iori” he stared strong, firm, certain of what he was saying ”he is my fated mate, and doesn’t matter if he is a beta or omega or even an alpha”.

…………………..

 

“My name is Natsume, I asked my friend do sneak about you and your partner, Nagi around, he studies with your brother, Iori” he looked at him, up to down and smiled “So you are the one who is keeping Nagi-san for himself?”

Oh...Iori was talking about that, a classmate asking about Mitsuki and if was truth or not that the model Nagi was almost every day at their place. He didn’t like people snooping around, he hated that.

“Do you know Nagi?”.

It was a pale man, with fair hair, very pretty and angelical face and a strong smell of flowered omega pheromones. Friends with some classmate with his brother. He was standing in front of Mitsuki after buying two pieces of cake and one bread.

“No not really, I’ve never met him before, but I know his mate”.

Mitsuki was confused, mate? Nagi mentioned he had someone before but the other left him and he was single now. He never gave much details so Mitsuki though it wasn’t a big ideal.

“Listening, I don’t know who are you but I don’t know what you have to do with Nagi and I, it is our problem, so please leave”.

He turned around to give his back, but before he could leave the other continued.

“His name is Haruki, he is Nagi’s fated mate. They were together when Nagi was younger, but he was sick and had to leave Nosmeria, Nagi couldn’t go with him because he was still a minor so they had to be separated. Now Haruki asked me to look for Nagi and take him to met him. I am sorry but he has to leave you”. There was a smile, kind of a devilish smile at the pale face, the omega was playing with his side very white hair while talking like he knew Mitsuki would never be good enough for Nagi.

“If you let him go, he can be happy in a way you cannot make him, he can get married and have a family. You are a beta, you know that don’t you? That you will not even be having children because it will be hard?”.

“I know that!.”

“And you are a beta, you should be with a beta like all the betas do”.

“I know that too”.

He smiled again, seemed convinced.

“You didn’t even know why he was in Japan in the first place, do you know Nagi at all?”.

“I..I just…”

“Tell him I know here Haruki is, if he comes with me I will take him to his lovely omega” he gave him a card with his full name, address and cellphone number.

He opened the door making the bell ring.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you don’t even know Nagi…”

“I don’t...but… I love Haruki, and I want him to be happy… you should understand don’t you?”.

…………………..

 

Nagi was called by Mitsuki that evening, they met at a park around Mitsuki’s house. He was looking down, gripping a piece of paper in his hands.

The smile he was holding on his face faded as soon as he saw the state of his lover, sad, eyes swallowed, cheeks red.

“Mitsuki, what happened?”.

“I can’t I just can’t be with you, you have do understand this Nagi” he was crying, he never cry in front of anybody, even when he felt like he didn’t worth, even when he heard a few customers saying that they wouldn’t buy a cake baked by an useless beta, and nobody including himself believed he was capable but with Nagi, was different with that guy in front of him everything was more intense than ever, he had to whip his face like a child on his sleeves “please, If I accept you, I will take your chance to be truly happy”.

“But I am truly happy with you, I love you and you are the only one I want “ he was close, his voice was hurt and Nagi put his both hands on Mitsuki’s arms “please you have to understand that, It is not about our genders, it is not about what you are capable of doing, I love you cute, kind, angry, cunning, precious Mitsuki”.

“You can’t love me” he cried again “I am not made to be loved”.

“You were born out of love, your parents love each other besides their genders, being and alpha, omega, beta wouldn’t change this”.

“Nagi please don’t make this more difficult, you have to find your soulmate, and I am not him I am not!”.

Mitsuki turned to leave, he had to leave, the angry alpha in Nagi was driving him crazy, it was too much for him, the air was heavy, his voice made his body shake and just hearing that words, that he loved him, could make Mitsuki give up to leave him forever.

When he took the first steps, he felt a hand grabbing him by his waist and pushing him down to collapse in the floor, hitting his chest and knees with a very heavy weight on his back.

“No, you are not running away of this conversation”.

“Please let me go, Nagi, please” he plead.

“No, if… if i let you go...I will lose you”.

“I am not yours to lose” his voice was failing him “you have Haruki, you must find him”.

“Haruki?’.

“I know he is your fated mate..that guy Natsume told me he is your omega, and you came to Japan to find him”.

Mitsuki turned, tears coming down to his cheeks, finally calming down a little bit as he sit up, and looking at his lover.

“Who is Natsume?”.

“He told me this, I never even knew that… Talk with Natsume, he knows how to find Haruki”.

Nagi froze, eyes wide open, hands and body heavy, not touching Mitsuki anymore.

“This is why we have to break up, I am sorry, I wanted to say this before but you were so intense of being with me you never let me talk. Natsume Minami, he knows Haruki and told me he also wants to find you, he is your mate isn’t? He left you because he was sick, but now he is getting better, he needs you. I am not the one you need”.

Nagi’s smell changed, Mitsuki felt he was free to go, standing up slowly he turn again running away from Nagi. Heart heavy, he had to do this, he had to let Nagi be happy with the one he had to.

“I.. always knew It was going to end up like this… and I am truly sorry I hurt you, I was selfish. I should have known better, I am not enough for you”.

His voice was never so hurt, he never felt so helpless, so miserable, so sad.

“It is for the best” he repeat to himself, it is not for his right to be like his parents. From the moment he was born, to his childhood, while growing up he had try his best, better than anyone, harder, sleepless nights practicing, studying… crying.

Mitsuki was not born to be a protagonist on his own story.

Nagi was different, he was special, he was going to be happy, he was going to find his true love soon, he would forget the mistake he was.

He went to the bakery, the only place in the world he could feel needed. All lights were off. Using his code and keys he got in by the backdoor. Carefully going to the kitchen, he opened the big refrigerator, feeling the cold breeze chilling his body.

Cold like he was feeling his heart, freezing, lonely, empty.

He really loved Nagi, but he loved enough to let him go.

Feeling his strengths leaving his body he crunched in the floor, hugging his knees and crying loudly.

“Mitsuki” he heard a voice from the front of the store “Mitsuki are you there?”.

“Please leave, please please please”.

“Mitsuki, I can see the lights on, please let me in”.

Not moving, not leaving the cold room he close his grip even more, it was so cold..so cold, please leave soon.

“Mitsuki, I am sorry to invade, but I have to talk to you, please answer me”.

Was he in? not possible, did Mitsuki left the backdoor open?

“Mitsuki, please answer me”.

“What is it?” he muttered, finally giving up.

“You are ...oh, you are blue! Get out of the refrigerator right now!”.

“I am fine, just go.. I don’t want to see you right now”.

Both hands were on his face, warm, safe, only when he realise how his skin was cold already, how his finger hurt.

“Come on out, let's talk, please, I am begging you to listen me”.

Mitsuki decided he wasn’t a child, he couldn’t be throwing tantrums on the refrigerator like he used to do. Letting the bigger hand guide him out, he was stainless floor he had cleaned before getting out.

Nagi’s hand was soft, like the people who don’t do heavy work. His was different, working at the bakery since he was a kid his hand was full of burn and cuts marks, hard in some places, tiny and cold. Must feel weird.

“Mitsuki….” the bigger man made him sit at the small resting room, pulling another chair for himself and being in front of him “look at me”.

“I don’t want to “ still looking at the floor, everything felt like he was in a bad dream.

“Do you hate me?”.

“What? No!” finally turning up to stare at the first time he saw Nagi doing a very serious and very hurt face.

“So why are you breaking up with me?”.

“Because I love you, but I am not the one for you”.

“You can’t possibly say that if I love you and you love me back” still serious, still not changing his hurt face. Nagi’s eyes were sad, almost crying.

“I...am not an omega, I am only a beta, and you have one omega.. he is waiting for you, I cannot be so selfish and hold you for me because this is what betas do and I just want you to be happy…”.

Nagi breathed in and out, reaching for the other’s hand, warming them up once more and changing to cup the other’s face.

“It is truth, I had loved Haruki, but he is not my faded mate..”

He knew that, but coming from Nagi was so much worse, his eyes were full of water again, damm.

“but, I was never happy with Haruki the way I am happy with Mitsuki”.

“What?”.

“We were together for a few months and we were very good friends. The alpha and omega relationship was great, unique. Of course when Haruki was sick and left me I was sad, but it was when I realized.. I liked him more like a family member, the sex was just because we are alpha and omega, but the love we feel for each other is not like that. Besides he had already a mate, I was only a substitute, he was marked. But that doesn’t matter for me. I do believe there are alphas and omegas that are fated to be together like your parents, but I also believe is more a chemical relationship. This, what I feel for Mitsuki is so much more. The way I felt when you said you wanted to leave me… hurt me so bad...I.. I don’t know if you need me but I feel..here in my heart, you are the only one I want”.

“But… I am only a tasteless beta, even if Haruki is not your fated mate you will find out a new one, I don’t want to be in your way”.

“Again with this? Iori also told me that too, I don’t care about all of that. You are more than just a beta, you are caring and loving, and cute, precious, smart and you work so hard in everything you do. And you make everyone around you happy, just ask your brother, he was angry at me at first because he thought I would hurt you, because he knows how you feel about being a beta, I would take this smile of your face. Mitsuki...you are my bright star”.

Mitsuki was not able to move, he started to shake violently as he start sobbing hard and loud, throwing himself on the arms of Nagi, he grip his shirt crying harder while Nagi

Nagi’s arms were around the small frame, waiting for him to calm down, whipping his own tears now and then.

“How...how did you know I was here?”.

“You always come to work when you are not feeling well, you feel this is the only place people need you, and you wouldn’t go home crying because you would never want your family to see you sad. You don’t allow anyone to see you sad, angry yes, sad no”.

Finally looking up to Nagi, Mitsuki smiled, and press himself up to kiss his lips and touch their foreheads.

“Thank you Nagi, for looking for me”.

They were sitting like this for a while before Mitsuki loses his grip, looking up to Nagi with swallowed eyes and blushed cheeks.

“He gave me his card...Natsume, he told me if you want to find Haruki, you need to contact him.”

“Natsume….oh, I remember now, Natsume Minami, he was a kind of relative with Haruki, he said he liked the boy because he was his first fan. So he came look for me? How he knew I was here?”.

“His mate is Iori’s classmate, Iori told me he was asking a lot of questions about us”.

“Oh...is Haruki ok?”.

“I don’t know, he didn't tell me, he asked me to give you his card only. Are you going to look for him?”.

“I will, eventually, but..”he tightet his hug “first I have to be sure you will never try to run away from me again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first start to play this game (I download it when they started) I hated Mitsuki. No it wasn’t anything about him, it was just he reminds me so much of myself. My brothers are genius, all my friends are good in something and I just feel that doesn’t matter how hard I try, and I try very hard everything in my life, it will not be good enough.  
> A friend of mine who love this game as much as I do told me I was just like Mitsuki and I hated myself even more  
> Now is my 3th year playing this and I finally understand why he is so special, the importance he has in the group and how his energy is needed and how he is lovable and precious and I started to love him very much.  
> Thanks do Mitsuki I started to accept myself a little bit, more than I ever in my life so I really wanted to write about him because I wish I could tell him how good he was to me.  
> I hope you guys like this story too, I will use his bakery as a center place to the other characters as well so Mitsuki and Nagi will appear in the other stories too.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading


	2. A sudden bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heats can come if your fated bound is around and can be akward if you don't know them
> 
> Nanase Riku: Alpha
> 
> Izumi Iori: Omega
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, Riku is just one year younger than Mitsuki, both are already graduated in college but Iori and Tamaki are still high schooler.

 

**A sudden bound**

 

“So that …alpha was there again” Mitsuki told his brother “which is not that bad considering we sold every piece of cake and sweets we had. A least this helps our business ”.

Mitsuki was sitting in front of him, playing with his food,  slightly annoyed not with the fact that that model was there but the fact that it was so crowded he was in trouble.

“Do you want me to get rid of him?” Iori said cutting his piece of meat, very tiny like he liked to eat.

“No, it is fine, he learned how to say to the girls to go, but still he stays until I kick him out. He is not a bad person, only too attractive”.

Iori saw something unusual, a hint of a blush on the cheeks of his big brother, was he...maybe ….happy with the other going to the bakery only for his sake?

But the guy was an alpha right? Like the other man Mitsuki had dated last month, and he was “in love” for Mitsuki for a very long time until he break up with him because he had found his “fated mate” whatever that meant.

He watched his lovely brother broken hearted when the words “only a tasteless beta” left his mouth to explain why they had broken up, with a nervous chuckle and shaking his arms up “It doesn’t matter anyway, I will move on”.

Iori felt like hitting the bastard. How could no one sees how Mitsuki was special?

Mitsuki was good kind hearted, strong, cute (cuter than any girl) and cheerful. He knew every time he had a heat, Mitsuki was there to assist him, never judging the disgusting reaction of his omega body each time, crying hot, slicky, stink omega.

If only he was a beta like Mitsuki… he could tell his brother that there wasn’t any problems with being a beta, that society thought it was completely normal to be. Iori never understood why Mitsuki was so sad of being one person that can love anyone.

Ok, that’s fine, he would just have to protect Mitsuki from those idiotics alphas. Even though Mitsuki would say he is fine he was not, he knew his brother wasn’t.

Iori hated everything about omegas and alphas so no, he didn’t like that guy coming lately to flirt with his brother.

And Mitsuki was distracted when they start dating, he peeked out the windows sometimes, got home late, was bothered when Nagi was there and the omegas and betas around could feel his smell (wich was sweet and almost hard to fight against it even for a well controlled omega like Iori).

In one of Nagi’s visits his agent came by with another girl, a cute long-haired bright green eyes omega girl with a smell so strong that bothered Iori, wasn’t she ashamed of going around spilling around that kind of pheromones?

And after the models left Mitsuki was clearly annoyed, so much he accidentally cut his hand very deeply when preparing the food.

They had to rush to the closest clinic blood dripping through the cloth all the way to the place.

While waiting for the doctor, Iori started to feel weird. As sudden his body was hot, breathing heavily, knees weak, hands trying to hold his brother but he just couldn't anymore. A very sweet smell coming from some place, he didn’t know where but it was inside the clinic.

“Oh...no no no no “ it was a week early for his heat, and Mitsuki needed him now. Even though he felt himself almost blind with his whole body hurting, burning up inside, feeling the disgusting dripping between his legs. All the alphas around were looking at him, almost ….almost jumping on him even though it was not the place.

“Iori” he heard his brother in somewhere far “Iori!” worried almost yelling but seems so far, he just wanted… he needed the source of that smell, addicted.

And a red bright hair was in front of him, hardly breathing too, eyes fluttering, mouth slightly opened, he smeled so sweet, so perfect.

They hug, without even asking for their names, kissing hungry mouth fighting for some space, the other man was burying himself on the nape of his neck “bite me bite me bite me”.

It was uncontrollable, he was pushed to some place, some dark room without anyone looking at them, when they could be alone with each other. Iori felt his body reacting to the alpha in a way he never had felt before. Inhaling deeply the other, he cry a loud moan trying to feel a little bit more of his body against the other’s hand.

“Take me!Take me down’ he cried, he felt the terrible feeling of wanting to be dominated, wanted to have his kids, to be held down like a good omega he was.

They were rubbing their body against each other, kissing slop, feeling each other’s heat.

Iori cried when felt the other’s hands going under his pants, his hands were amazing, fast, gripping hard. The other man’s cock hard, he could feel he wanted to touch it, he wanted to be impregnated.

He came hard, once he felt the other’s scent on his hand, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more, he needed that guy’s cock inside him, messing him up.

“Iori!” they heard a voice outside, both of them blind for the desire “Iori!” insisted the voice. Iori saw the guy biting his own hand until bleed, eyes not focused “IORI” who was in the way of this perfect frenezi? Who had the courage to yell when an alpha and omega were together in harmony, craving for each other “Iori!”.

 

“Crap” the other yelled “I need...gosh, I need to think before…” with a groan the other runned away, closing the door with so much strength could easily had broken the door.

Iori was in the bed, taking his own pants away to touch himself, he needed the relief, he needed to try at least.. “Fuck” he moan putting his own fingers inside “not enough..oh….”.

 

It took a few tries but finally Iori calmed down. When he realized he was at the clinic, his brother by his side cleaning his sweat, one hand stiched up worried.

“Are you ok? They give you a shot to calm your heat down a little bit, but you still feel warm”.

“Niissan….I am sorry you are hurt and I….”.

“It is ok, can you walk home? Should I call a taxi?  I didn’t know you would have your heat today”.

“It was...was not suppose to come today, I...I believe...maybe was...that alpha.. and I think I can, when did they give me a shot?” .

“Riku? The one that came out roaming like a beast from this room?”.

“Yes, it was...weird...it was like...I could not control myself around him. Niissan, I am scared, I never felt like this before...”.

“He was my Junior in my highschool, good kid, smart and nice, I remember him”.

“My heat started when I felt his scents…”

“Iori..It is possible that… that Riku is your fated mate?”,

 

Nagi was there in the afternoon, he heard the alpha saying to his mother he was worried about Mitsuki but as Iori was on his heat, he couldn’t go inside.

He could feel the strong smell of the alpha coming from downstairs, Nagi had smelled too probably, and it was why he was not so insistent to see Mitsuki.

“Thank you so much, I am sorry, I know you can feel it too, you are a good strong alpha and…”.

“I understand… just tell Mitsuki I was here, will you?”.

Mitsuki was in his own room, he was feeling bad because of the incident and went home that day, the oldest of the brothers actually lived in the apartment above the bakery but probably because Iori was on his heat, Mitsuki decided to be at home. Unfortunately Iori couldn’t do anything, he was stuck on his room, wishing he could just call that red-haired doctor to take him, to make babies on him, to lock himself in that room with him, and stay there hopeless, crying and having sex until the day comes.

Iori was all sweaty and stick between his legs, a soft whine left his lips when remember the other’s amazing smell, he had to call him, he had to go to him, he needed to be fucked he was burning inside out, he was calling his name, “Dr Nanase….” .

It was hard to breath, to move, he couldn’t feel his body having strength to do anything. Rolling over his back, Iori tried to make something, anything to be more comfortable but it was impossible

It took a few days (wich was weird considering his heats were normally well controlled, he usually just feel bad, weak and a little horny, not like this, not whining for days) until he could move from the bed again. He hated this all, lack of self-control, having to use toys just to calm his heart down and even so not working, it was not good enough and he wanted to feel again that sweet floral smell.

And a week later, when he finally could go to school and then to help his family, the doctor was there, buying some cakes and checking on Mitsuki.

“How is your hand, sempai?”.

“Good, I am already working see?” waving his bandaged hands on the air.

“I am glad, come to the clinic after your work I need to take your stitches out”.

“Ok thank you doctor Riku”.

“Stop that, you don’t have to call me doctor, we are friends and it is weird “ he laughed and turned his attention to Iori. “Hey, how is your heat?”.

Iori could die of embarrassment, how could him talk about this in this place without even thinking about it?

“F...fine”.

“Good” and putting his hand over the counter, he took Iori’s.

“Hey, do you want to go out after your work? After I finish with your brother I am pretty much free…”

“No..”

“Why ?”

“I don’t like alphas, it is as simple as this” he was annoyed the doctor even though the possibility of them being together.

“And why is that?” he crossed his hands in front of his chest, angry.

“Because of what the majority of you think little about betas and omegas, you think of us as tools to make baby”.

By self experiences, the only two alphas he never had problems with was Tamaki, because his scent was very faint and he didn't care about all those things, he was never a proper alpha per say, ignoring his nature, only doing his business, and his father because he always worship his mother.

The rest of them only though omegas were their right to have, and betas like Mitsuki were like to be used until they found a new omega.

But...Nagi was different, wasn't? He was happy with Mitsuki at least for now, and even if he was angry with the model before, now he could see how good he was to his older brother.

“Your are judging me” answered “ and being an annoying brat”.

“What?”.

“You are judging me without knowing me. You know the only thing about me you hate, that I am an alpha, but you don’t even know me at all. It is truth lots of “elites” think high about themselves but I have a good friend who is an omega and he is very successful at his field. He has to hide he is an omega because of people like you, who thinks the secondary gender is that important”.

“I…..I….” had never thought about this. Iori was so sure he would suffer prejudice himself for being an omega he never though he also was doing the same with the alphas. He was doing the same with the one in front of him even though he seemed a good person and became good friends with Mitsuki.

And also he never used the word omega, to tell him he was annoying.

“I am a doctor, a real one, I know how heats works, how pheromones works so you don’t have to worry about that, I don’t think on you like this.

“What do you want for me anyway?”.

“We are suppose to be mates, of course I am attracted to you, but it is not only that, I do think of you as a man, you are pretty and smart so I took a shot.”

He breathes in and out, putting his hand on his waist.

“Are you even aware I am still a highschooler?”.

“What? I thought you were Mitsuki-sempai’s brother”.

“I am his youngest brother, you don’t even pay attention I call him niissan?”.

“Oh….” he was a little pale and looking down and them up and he smiled “It's fine, we don’t have to do nothing you don’t want to, we can be start with being friends”.

He wanted to say no, he didn’t like alphas, but then… he was his brother’s friend, Mitsuki told him good things about Riku in the past, they were from the same dance club, maybe?

“Iori, don’t be like that with Riku, he is not like the others alphas”.

While they were still talking the door opened and a tall blonde figure entered like a storm, jumping right on his little brother rushing around the counter.

“Mitsuki” he yelled “ I was so worried, are you ok? ”.

“Nagi, stop pushing me, I can’t breath”.

“Oh.. I am sorry “ not letting him go but loosening up a little the grip he took one of his hands to pull the injured one up “Your mother told me you got hurt and I couldn’t come, so I was holding myself, are you better?”.

“I am..ok, it was just a cut, see? Its is already stitched up.

“Why didn’t you called me when you got hurt? I came here and Tamaki told me you were at your house and not here..”.

“Ah...well...  just let’s talk over there, come on”.  Mitsuki took with his good hand the other’s and walked out grinning.

They left the store with Riku looking at them, he smaller man a little flushed.

“Are they…?”

“Kind off, but he is an alpha and unfortunately for my brother this is never going to last”.

“Why do you say that, again, thinking about the genders, he is your brother”.

“Well you are here because of our gender aren’t you? “

“Well… yes and no….” he said, his face was red almost the color of his hair, Iori notice he was very honest about his own feelings “see….seeing you with your brother in my clinic… you looked more like a ghost than your brother because he had a deep cut in his hand. At first I thought you hated blood, but then I saw you were just too worried… I don’t know, I thought it was cute”.

“What? I don’t get it”

“You are attractive, and cute, and care a lot about Mitsuki. I also have a brother I deeply care for, I don’t know, I thought it was lovely how you were holding his hand and asked if he was in pain every few seconds, I came here to ask you out but if you are going to be a brat about it, forget it”.

There was a fight inside him, between his inner omega and his head telling him it wasn’t to his body to choose his partner.

Indeed, the doctor was pretty, he had a nice voice, he smelled amazing but they probably had nothing in common.

It was annoying..the fact that his heart was beating faster with the invite, he didn’t want to go but his other half was yelling, begging him to.

“Fine, one date, if is weird you will leave me alone”.

“I am not here to make you angry, Iori” such a casual way to call him was also annoying “But fine, one date, I will pick you up then”

 

When the doorbell rang, they could feel something weird in the air, he walked with his imported shoes, slow steps and tall posture, very quiet, looking around and them to the pair behind the counter.

“I don’t like him “ Tamaki whisper to Iori.

“Why is that?”.

“Dunno...he just...smells weird, like, is something really wrong with him”.

The man was very very sickly pale, with white hair and violet round eyes, a little bit taller than Iori and maybe a little bit thinner. Iori could see what Tamaki was talking about, the guy smiled at them, politely asking for one cake behind the glass, the one made by Mitsuki. He smiled, his voice was controlled, low and beautiful but somehow the smile looked fake.

“Thank you very much”.

“Are you eating this here?”

“No, it is for go, please, I will take to a friend, he told me he liked the cakes from here, especially the one with chocolate and strawberry”.

“Ok, thank you very much for coming, Tamaki can you take the money please?”.

“Four hundred yens, please” he asked, and the guy smiled again giving a ten thousands yens bill from his wallet “I am sorry, I don’t have any coins”.

“It is ok” he answered and gave the change. Everything from the guy exhaled money, his clothes, high-class gray suit, leather shoes, the wallet fill with only black credit cards and no coins at all, the way he was holding his handkerchief, the way he talked or walked .

Turning his back to both of them after taking the cake, the guy gave a few steps before collapsing in the floor.

“WHAT?” they yelled at the same time.

“Is he dead?” Tamaki said.

“No, but...I will...I will…” what to do? Look for his phone? What if it was very bad, he was paler, almost gray, and curling himself in a ball.. I will call Nanase-san”

 

The clinic was a walk distance so Riku was there in a heartbeat. Surprisingly he knew the man who was already sitting up on the bed in the second floor of the bakery were Mitsuki lived because he worked too early. The man was sitting with a glass of water in his hands.

“Sougo, I told you already, stop taking so many suppressants, it is dangerous for you, they are not made for stopping the heat nor taking them everyday, just to reduce the symptoms for a while.”.

He was an omega than, but Iori was sure he didn’t really smelled like anything he ever felt, Tamaki was right he was smelling some kind of artificial scent..

“I am fine, it is not that many and it was only stress that made my stomach hurt”

“You tell me this, every time you pass out, how often are you taking them?”

“Just...as many as I need...to keep on working...not much though.”

Riku breath heavily.

“I am not your doctor, Sougo, but I am your friend. Please stopping the heat will be bad for you, you are becoming worse and worse”.

“It will be only until summer, and then I will take a week of vacation, don’t worry, Riku-kun, I am sorry I ruined your cake” He stood up, turning to both boys and bowing respectfully “Thank you so much for your assistance, I will ask my secretary to send you a proper gift for helping me”

“Sougo... don’t hurt yourself like this, I don’t want to visit you at a hospital” gripping the sleeve of his shirt, he looked sadly to his friend. The omega inside Iori was a little bit more concerned he would like with the fact Riku was worried about another one.

Still very pale and looking like he was going to faint, Sougo took a few steps, but before he collapse again Tamaki was by his side, holding him up.

“Hey, hold on I can take you to your taxi”.

Tamaki hooked his hands on the other’s legs and back and lifted him up easily, pushing the door open he pushed them out.

“I…” he looked at Tamaki for a few seconds, gripping his shirt with his hand, his face turned a little red “thank you, you...smell very good”

“You stinky” the other answered but he could not hear the conversation anymore.

They both breath heavily and Riku let himself to sink in the bed were Sougo was.

“Thank you for calling me, he is a childhood friend I am really worried about him.”

“Who is he?”.

“Ousaka Sougo, from the FSC group, his father is the president”.

“FSC? They pretty much….rule the whole city..and a little bit more”.

“Yes, and he is the heir of that, but he is an omega, his father is trying to hide this making him take suppressants to  stop all of his heats, you know, almost his entire family are alphas like all elites. This is why is not good to an omega be there, specially if his body is not healthy. Sougo is anemic and is working so much, this is never good.”.

“Must be hard for him being born an omega and treated like that”.

“He cannot say no to people, so he does everything his father wants, even if this hurts him”.

“So...if you are rich, you still have problems in your life…”.

“Yes” Riku let another heavy breath leave his chest “I am worry about him...I think this is only getting worse. When he was in highschool he was the best in Kendo, and used to travel a lot, but now he only works”.

Iori never thought how listening Riku talking about other omega would make him angry. Ok that didn’t make any sense, why would he be bothered with Riku having a close friend.

Riku sit up, turning to Iori.

“Iori, you….come here” he pat on the bed.

“No thank you?”.

“Please?”.

Stubborn, just because they were a kind of fated mate doesn't mean he had to obey, but Rikku wasn’t commanding, he was just asking.

Giving up, Iori walked closer and let his weigh pull him down.

“Don’t worry about him, I don’t look at him that way” he said in a chuckle “I know he is an omega, but he is just a good friend”.

“I..I am not...worried.. but… thank you for coming when I called you”.

“Not a problem, what a coincidence he was here” he smiled at him, it was a great very sincere smile like everything the doctor was. Gentle and kind, somehow Iori knew he could count on this person if he needed. “ I am sorry about our date, do you still want to go out to a dinner?”.

“Oh..ok? But don’t you want to check on your friend?“ he felt his cheeks hot and wanted to hide his face.

“Not really, once he gets home I will not be able to pass the gate, the family is very strict with his time out”.

 

They went to a nice restaurant not far, as Iori was still a minor he couldn’t drink, it was a good family place with japanese food.

“Do...do you have more siblings?” Riku asked sipping his juice.

“Oh..no, only nissan. What about you?.

“I had a brother, twin brother. We don’t look alike though”.

“Had? Oh… I am sorry..”.

He put his hands on the air, shaking then.

“Oh, it is not like that, don’t worry, he is alive and well...is just..he left our family a few years ago when my mother divorced my father so he was taken to another country . Every time I tried to call him he is not happy about me calling, he got angry and turns the phone off…..Tenn-nii hates me.”

“Oh.. I am sorry” he never knew what to say in times like that.

“ When I was a child I was very sick so I was often in the hospital, he would come and sing for me every day because I loved it. But one day he just...left me. I guess, it is a little tiring to be by someone’s bedside for long. I think this is why I thought you were cute, I both envy and admire you two”.

Iori was very grateful for his brother too, he loved Mitsuki more than anything in the world. Riku’s brother and also Tamaki’s sister, (who was always saving money in order to go find her) they were gone for some reason and Iori could only imagine how terrible would be to be apart of your family, specially if your brother or sister is so close to you.

Rikku smiled.

“What?”.

“You don’t have to do such a face, my brother is fine and happy with his family as long as he is good, I am ok with. I just miss him sometimes, I don’t really know what I did to him, but he is very kind so I guess… I must have done something terrible.”

“Dr Nanase…”

Somehow, he didn’t see that weird arrogant alpha anymore, Iori though his smile were a little hurt, but at the same time, very sincere.

“Is he an alpha like you?”.

“No, he is an omega. Do you think this is why he hates me? Because I am an alpha?”.

“Why would he?”.

“I don’t know, you hated me when we talked yesterday”.

That...was a painful truth, he was doing the same. Somehow this bothered him more than should. Instead of being angry, he was ashamed.

Iori covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Come on now, I wasn’t attacking you, is just...I thought his before. That I...maybe had scared him. We found out our genders at the same time, and we just had had a class about that in the school, so maybe...maybe he is afraid of me.”

“But he is your brother, and if you said you were close…”.

“Iori…” Riku’s voice was beautiful, it wasn’t the first time he notice “ It is fine, really, I just someday hope he talks to me again, you know he is also a doctor? Plastic surgery, he was always good with making things pretty”  the food came, it was delicious.

Iori never expected to enjoy the company of the other so much, and by the end of the dinner he notice they had a big menu for desserts.

A little lost of what he wanted he looked at the doctor who smiled at him.

“Your brother always bragged about his Iori and his taste for sweet things, I hope  you like it”.

“When did he told you that?”.

“Back, when I was in highschool? Oh, but you work at a bakery… should I had take you to another place?”.

“No..no it is fine…” he remembered something so trivial, why was that making his heart race? “I.. have a very sweet tooth..”

They ended up the night with a nice hand shake, ironically considering the first time they saw each other they were already going to the bed of the hospital.

 

As the time passed, they became closer, not because they had too, but Riku was indeed a pleasant company. He ended up becoming friends with Nagi and the  heir of the FCS company started to come more often, as the rich guy was working with Tamaki in some kind of project.

And came to the day Mitsuki informed (reluctantly) his family he was going to move out of the bakery to an apartment in the same block, but with Nagi.

As hoped, Iori was against it.

“Iori,  I know you are just taking care of me, but  I trust him”.

“But niissan, if he finds out he want to be with another omega, if he finds out his mate?”.

The older smiled,  it was a weird not defeated like was before, but one full of trust and understanding.

“If that happens, I still will be fine” putting a hand over his on stomach “I have a cute little brother who takes good care of me here to cheer me up like always”.

“Niissan…” repeated.

“But this time, Iori, I think is different. He really cares about me….I do..really believe he loves me and he would never hurt me”.

He was happy, Mitsuki seems to be really happy with an alpha. That was.. a surprise. But he was blushed and smiling and looked so cute Iori couldn’t say anything anymore.

He believed in an alpha...so maybe...maybe Iori was indeed too young, a brat like Riku called him.

No way either of them could deny that despite the fact their beginning was unusual, they were good friends, they could talk for hours, their opinion in lots of aspects were different, but somehow they got to a point they stopped fighting and started learning for each other’s opinion, and of course Riku had that great sweet scent, he was beautiful, smart, and his voice was the most amazingly sexy voice Iori had ever heard.

 

“It is called fake-omega” Riku said looking at the files “very rare, but it is documented”.

“What is that suppose to mean?”.

“Even though you are a beta, it is possible for you to have a heat, to get pregnant, like an omega. Can happen in a family of alphas and omegas with a beta child, you could be a fake alpha or omega though”.

“So this...this discomfort and the dizziness and how I cannot even smell meat without throwing up ..this can means?”

“Yes..this means you are pregnant”.

“So it is a good thing” Nagi said with a big smile.

“Well….you are pregnant..but…”

“I am very happy!” yelled Nagi, but Riku’s face was serious.

“It is not like that, it is a good thing but you know, first pregnancy of a beta male is not very well received by this body, you will have bad symptoms like you are having.. you will feel bad and …lots of time miscarriage is not uncommon”

“What...what can I do?”.

“Rest… a lot, you will have to be extra careful, I will have you taking some vitamins, and also you have to be extra careful at your work, this means no heavy things, not working to death like you normally do, reduce your hours if is possible”.

“Oh…” he wasn’t very pleasant, but in the end, Mitsuki and Nagi seemed very happy with the news “I can’t wait to tell Iori”.

Riku didn’t know when he started to feel his heart beating fast when hearing the name of the boy he now is used to see, but he was sure it was almost loud. They were starting being friends, and sure, the fated-thing was amazing, Iori was different from any omega Riku ever met, he was well behaved and polite, but he was also very sensitive to others. He had this lovely side that when he saw something cute he would involuntarily look at it and blush so sweet.

He was also very jealousy, he was jealous of Sougo and a few nurses from the clinic.

And yes, he was sure, Iori would be an amazing uncle, he just wished he could be there by the time they tell Iori about the child.

 

The fact Iori was still a highschooler bothered him. Not because he was immature (on the contrary, sometimes Iori sounded like an old man) but he started to feel he really liked the boy. Mitsuki seemed ok with that but he was just not sure how Iori felt.

Again, he knew about how he felt about alphas and betas, but Iori was always so reserved it was a mystery.

How much was the surprised when they were talking inside the bakery, sitting side by side when they both were alone and Iori, out of the blue, pulled Riku to kiss him.

“What? Wait...wait wait”

“What what? I thought we were going out for a few months already?”

“Are we?” he yelp “what?”.

Iori crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It is just me? Because if I remember you are the one who asked me out in the first place”.

“I… I did, but I thought… well we..were just friends..”

“What? Why would you think that? You told me yourself you were attracted to me, is that not truth?”.

“I just.. I didn’t know how you feel, you are so strict all the time..”

“No, I  mean” Iori’s face was all red, covering his mouth with the back of his hand like he used to do when he was embarrassed  “Am I reading our relationship wrong?”.

Riku started to laugh, what the hell was going on in there? He laughed so hard his stomach start to hurt.

“Dr. Nanase, if you were not serious about that I …”.

He seemed hurt, and Riku had to breath slowly to make himself better.

“No, is not that. All this time I was thinking about how to ask you to be with me you know? Not as friends, but I was never sure how you really felt about me. Every time we met  I think about how I could make you like me but you are still a minor, and a student and every time your heat is close, I want just..take you with me and hide in some place and stay with you only forever. But you have to stay at home, far for me because I cannot control myself around you.”

“So...be controlled by me” he said holding on his hand “I… really like you”.

Riku smiled, feeling his heart filling with the most amazing happiness in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t my intention to make this this kind of slow, but it was out of my control 8D.  
> I know it is maybe a weird relationship, you don’t see really why they bound but they simply do, and for me (FOR ME) is how I see they bounding in the game as well, why they ended up doing great together, I don’t know, for me just felt natural.  
> Here I introduced Sougo and we see something special in Nagi and Mitsu’s relationship. I was inspired in one manga (outside from omegaverse) was pregnant because he was a rare breed of man that could have kids, so… I just love the idea of mommy Mitsu XD.  
> And well I avoided the sex part because even though they were rubbing to each other in the beginning, I don’t see this dynamic so soon, maybe between the other stories they can xD.


	3. A secret bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmate can be there even if you inner alpha cannot feel it.
> 
> Yotsuba Tamaki : alpha
> 
> Osaka Sougo: omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say I love MEZZO so much I want to cry XD  
> Second this chapter is the strongest one so there are hints of violence, abuse (sexual) and also sexual content with a minor (Tama is 17 ) so if you are uncomfortable with this, just...skipped.  
> And this one is bigger than the others XD  
> If you are ok with those, enjoy <3

 

**A secret bound**

 

The first time they met was at that bakery before he starts to go there often.  
  
After a very heated discussion with his own father, when he found out his name on a few songs he had written going to some bands, he had to hear how shameful he was for the fact that Sougo was born an hippie-omega, humiliating his all-alpha family waisting his time he could be studing with music.  
  
It was a little rare, but his uncle, father’s brother, was also a musician and an omega. He had died to give birth because he worked himself to exhaustion even while pregnant. Since Sougo was a kid, he had heard how Omegas in this family were a tabu, how they are something to hide and be ashamed off.

His heart was heavy. He never asked to be an omega, but he didn't hate it too. His uncle was a kind man, a good one and he was proud off him. He worked hard and never complained about anything even his own brother.   
  
Sougo was passing by the bakery he had heard his childhood friend Riku talking about so he decided to go in, distract himself a little bit.   
  
But he never expected to pass out with the pain in his stomach(again).  And when he was going home, after another problem caused by him being an omega, he was even carried by one of the employees like a princess to his cab, still he would have to deal with his problems.  
  
That was embarrassing at least, causing so much troubles again and again and even to strangers.  
  
He had sent lots of gifts thanking the owner, or at least the short man who talked was maybe the owner and the tall guy who carried him.

 

The other day, in one of the visits he was doing on one of the places he had invested, an hip-hop dancing club, while Sougo was talking with the girl who manages a few of his business, he saw the young man dancing around with the other members.  
  
He was…  Impressed.  It was a completely different vibe from the day before, he was turning around, moving his body as he owned, free from judgements, free from everything.  
  
  
  
“Souchan” he yelled and runned to meet him in the corner of the room “are you feeling better?” .  
  
It was something Sougo had notice the day before, that guy had a really good smell.  He could feel it from where he was standing, the sweet slightly spicy smell that made him a little calmer when he woke up.  And now he could feel his body thanking him for being around such a strong alpha smell.  Of course the pain in his stomach never ceased completely, but that scent helped a lot.  
  
“Sou…?  Tamaki, don’t call mr. Osaka that casual, he owns this club I am sorry, sir.  He is young and fool”.  
  
“It is fine, I know him, thank you Tamaki-kun from yesterday.”  
  
“Mr.  Osaka, this is the dancer I’ve been talking about, he is our best dancer and more handsome we have, and also he has a lot of fans around here, it would be good publicity to make him the new face of our studio. ”  
  
“Oh, it is ok for you, Tamaki-kun?” .  
  
“Yeah, fine, as long as the money is good.”  
  
“Don’t you work at that bakery too?” .  
  
“I do…”.

“It is ok for you to work there and here and you still have school” the girl said.“If is too much you must tell me.”  
  
“No, I do need the money, and this is good”;  
  
“Ok, so I will talk a little about the project, ok?  If there is anything you don’t agree with, tell me and I will fix “ Tsumugi, the manager said with a bright smile.  
  
After proposing her project, the assistant from the company they had hired to make the advertising came, a tall handsome man with long dark hair introduced himself as Banri, he worked directly with the president (who was by the way, the manager’s father).  
  
Besides that, they were good, Sougo liked the project and agree with them.  
  
“But this time, I will be here more often, I really like this place.”  
  
“That’s amazing mr. Osaka”  Tsumugi smiled,  “Come Banri, let’s tell the others.”  
  
They left, leaving both of them alone.  
  
“Are you sure you are better today?  You still look very sick and you skin is white so the dark circles under your eyes are very visible. ”  
  
Sougo turned to see the tall teenager that smelled so great staring at him, looking a little worried.  
  
“Thank you, I am feeling better today, I will go to the bakery this afternoon, are you going to be there?” .  
  
“Hmm... yes, I think, Iorin teaches me sometimes because I am bad at school, but only after my shift so I will stay there until the time I have to go back home”.  
  
“Oh, that’s good then.”

Before going to the bakery, Sougo had read a few manuals about teenager behaviour.  
  
“Ah... Tamaki-kun, I came here because I think we should try to be friends,”  Sougo said with his coffee between his hands.  
  
“Why ?  I don’t understand, if you give me a good reason. ”  
  
“Because we are going to work together for a while, you know, if the project works I will be around for a few months.”  
  
“This is not even a reason.”  
  
“It is, they say we have to be friends with the people we will work with.”  
  
“Aren’t you a good boy doing this?  I don’t see why I should try to be friends with someone just because he feels he has to”.  
  
“I don’t understand” he said confused “this book said I have too” he was shaking a manual about good work environment in hands.  
  
Tamaki was as confused as Sougo, since when you need a book to be friends with someone in first place?  They both were too different, how the hell he would know how to approach.  
  
The next night they had a dinner with the manager of the club, the girl was around her 20, very cute and sweet, a kind beta with great heart.  
  
“Tsumugi-san, you are very clever and I trust your skills as always, don’t worry about having my approval, say what you intend to do”.  
  
“I still get a little nervous when I have to show my projects sir…. but.. ok, I will try my best. ”  
  
They talked a while, but the girl sudden had to get up and excused herself to answer a call.  
  
“So…. why do you need so much money? ”  
  
“My sister, she was taken when we were children, now I just want to see if she is fine, where I live is not as bad as in the movies, but is not a family place... I was angry at first when that guy came to take her, she told me she was fine with it but I never understood why, that guy wasn’t her father, he was just the guy who my mom had a night with.  But he took her to other country so I need money to find her, the only thing I have is her name and her new last name.”  
  
“Oh..I am sorry for this.”

“s..fine, I wish I could bring her back I miss her like crazy but...I bet her place is better than the one we used to live, or even the place I live now anyway the facility is just for living...”  
  
“What?  Facility?  Wait, you... Are an orphan? ”.  
  
“My father was…  a bad man, he used to beat us a lot, and then he left us when he found out my mother had Aya with other guy because he was always drunk, the guy was nice to her, but he also had another family, my mother died because she was miserable, for cheating on my awful father and...  And we were taken to the child facility. ”  
  
“Oh... I... didn’t know about that... I am sorry. ”  
  
‘That's fine, this doesn’t bothers me, but we lived together in the child’s facilities for a while, until her father divorced and came to take her.”  
  
“Tamaki-kun…. And you are almost 18, what do you want to do after finishing high school, you will have to leave the place you live right now don’t you? ”.  
  
“Yeah... probably try to find a place, but dunno what to do then... I do like to dance, and play sports, I am very good at basket”  
  
“It must be good to have the choice. I did what my father asked to do, to support the family” weirdly that sweet-spice smell had some kind of influence on Sougo because he had never being so sincere with anybody.  
  
“What would you do then?  If you could choose a different way to live?  Not working for your father, doing the college he had chosen?  Would you still be what you are or would you have chosen a different path?  
  
Sougo looked troubled, arms crossed in front of his body, thinking hard, a little afraid a little concerned of how he should say.  
  
It took a few minutes before he could answer, “I would… like to be a musician... you know, write songs... because I am very bad at expressing myself when I talk, but with music I can... I can tell the world how I feel. ”  
  
It was the first time in his life someone asked Sougo what he wanted to do and how he really felt about it.  He was touched, he looked at the boy maybe looking a hint of disapproval, to Tamaki laugh on his face and tell how ridiculous this sound, but he just nod.  
  
“It is like I feel when I am dancing, this is why I like to dance. I am not very smart, so I usually have a problem talking, no ones really get it when I do, but when I dance...it is fine...I don’t have to speak.”

“I know right?” Sougo smiled, but it was so different from the normal political-smile.  At that time, Tamaki gripped his hand and smiled back, they glaze each other eyes for a while until they hear the girl coming back and excusing herself for the phone call.  
  
  
  
Tamaki never thought he would be friends with that rich, stinky guy, but again he never thought the guy would care for him either.  But when an angry customer came to the club with a knife accusing Tamaki of seducing his girlfriend, Sougo had used a chair to hit him on his hand and if it wasn’t for Tamaki holding him back he would have killed him.  
  
After he run away, Sougo was shaking, cold sweat running on his face, back to his usually sickly face.  
  
“You... where did this angry came from? ”  
  
Mitsuki asked when they were at the bakery again telling the others about the event.  
  
“I don’t know.  I thought.  if he hurt Tamaki-kun?  He had a knife… ”  
  
“It wasn’t the first time, though.”  Tamaki said,  “he got really angry really fast sometimes, he did it once we started to fight about my schedule.”  
  
“I just” he stopped himself on his usual calm and controlled voice “I just want the best for this work.“  
  
Tamaki was distracted with Mitsuki taking the boxes from the storage.  
  
“Sougo-san you care so much about Tamaki-kun” Iori whisper.  
  
“Well, we are indeed having lots of time together, and he is a good boy, only a little clumsy, he had passed through so much in his life, it is so nice he is doing this well.”  
  
“Did he tell you that?”  his eyebrows lifted “ he doesn’t tell people about his past so much because of his father.  He must trust you. ”  
  
Iori also didn’t miss the way Sougo’s mouth curved a little, just a little to a tiny, little curve.  
  
“Do you think he might be your mate?”.

“Oh.. I don’t know, I don’t usually think about that since I can’t really…”

“Mitsuki!!” the door bell rang, it was the blond half noisy Mitsuki’s lover, he jumped over Iori and than Sougo, both of them were already used to the over-touch way of the guy.

 

 

 

“Tamaki, your ride is here” Mitsuki saw his face changing, eyes wide opened, still wearing his apron and he run inside to change.

“Welcome to our bakery Sougo-san, Tamaki went back there to change he will be here soon”.

“It is fine, I came early because I thought he wouldn’t remember we have a photo shooting today.

The pale man walked inside and sit at one of the tables, he was always so calm.

Mitsuki grabbed a can of espresso coffee, opened and pour one glass for Sougo, he knew how the guy used to have it, without sugar or milk.

“Hey, is...is this in your hand is the limited edition of ZERO’s strapp?”.

“Oh” Sougo answered “yes, it is a little embarrassing but I am a huge fan of him, you can even call me a fanboy”.

“I am too” Mitsuki answered fast “I even have a merchandise alter in my room”.

“Oh really? Sougo smiled in surprise “That’s so nice, is that the kind you take photos for your idol’s birthday and everything? I would like to make one too, but...I have no idea how to do it, there is no manual teaching how to do it”.

“I can teach you “ the orange-haired man answered. Did you see the new album?

“Yes, they will release it finally, the songs are great, and I love the new writer, what was his name again? Sakura?”.

“Something like that, but I do like the new drummer too.” Mitsuki smiled brighter “It is nice to talk about this things with someone, I didn’t know you were a fan, you don’t seem the type of a guy who listening this kind of music”.

“I got this a lot, I do like classic too, I like any kind of music, really”.

“It is nice to have someone to talk about this stuffs”

“Yeah.. it is “ he looked legitim happy too and Mitsuki thought he was easier to talk than he imagine.

“Sougo-san can I ask you one thing? Why did you decide come to pick Tamaki up every time? You are one of the owners of the club, I am sure it is not your responsibility”.

“It is because he was late 3 times on our schedule and we have time to fill, the others asked me to substitute him but I found more easy to just make sure he would not lose his time”.

“I am not telling you you should but… why didn’t you fire him then?”.

Sougo took a sip of his coffee, and looked at the cup before putting it back down.

“He is not a bad kid, only… he is very busy with his classes, his work here and at the club, and now we put this kind of job on him…he has a goal and I respect that, but I am worry we can cause him to be overdoing.”

“So it is a way to keep him on track?”.

“You can say that.”

Mitsuki realised how ironic was that Tamaki had said the same thing about Sougo, he worked too much, barely eat and always looked sick.  

“Funny, I wouldn’t think you two would get along to each other when I first met you”.

“Me neither, but Tamaki has a great and pure heart, surprisingly when I scold him for doing something wrong he doesn’t fight back if he is wrong. And he never lie, his face is always showing what he thinks, even if is something childish.”

Mitsuki stood up, slowly and tap his shoulder .

“Thank you for get along with our Tamaki, and for seeing he is a good guy, not everybody knows that, you see things on him, only someone who really cares can”.

  
 

 

  
  
Each day they worked together Tamaki would notice how Sougo looked more and more tired, he had asked a couple of times they met if he could help, if he wanted to use a few minutes of their work to rest, taking a nap or if he needed food or water.  He was always answering with that fake smile making Tamaki angry.  
  
But that day was different, he barely answered to him or to his friends while writing a report of their business, but when he tries to get up, they saw him collapsing on the floor.  
  
He was awfully pale, shivering, trembling, skin cold as ice.  
  
“Sou-chan!”  Tamaki yelled,  “hold on, I will... I will call someone. ”  
  
“Ta... tama… ”  
  
He passed out, again, that was the second time they met and he passes out.  That was out of control already.  Riku had told Tamaki that Sougo was doing something very dangerous, blocking his scents, his heat, working himself, not sleeping or eating properly, everything because he wanted to prove a point to his father.  
  
Calling his friend Riku, the doctor asked to bring him to the clinic and after a few injections and an IV he had stopped shivering and was resting.  
  
“He had lost some weight,”  Tamaki said,  “the first time I lifted him he was light but today it was worse, I can feel his bones.”  
  
“This... has to stop, or it will be dangerous… ”Riku said with the saddest voice Tamaki ever heard “someone has to stand against his father…” .  
  
“He doesn’t listen to me!  He never talks to me about this kind of thing.  I try to ask but he doesn’t answer and I got angry and... and... I know I shouldn’t be angry, but he made me because he was all pale and sad and.. I just want to him to rely on me even if he thinks I am a brat,b I though at least we were…  I don’t know, I do care about him, he takes good care of me all the time, more than he should. ”Tamaki put his hands over his eyes“I am... I was so scared today, I thought he was going to leave me just... just like Aya”.  
  
Tamaki was sitting by his side, Riku could see how the alpha could calm the other down just being with him. He could see Sougo responded well to Tamaki’s scent, but as an alpha he also knew Sougo was fading, he barely smelled like an omega.

“Tamaki-kun” Riku asked with a serious face “do you like Sougo?”.  
  
“Like?  Do you mean,  like this omega thing? ”  
  
“No, I mean... when you go out together, when you talk, when he helps you with your homework, when he calls you to talk, when you worked together, are you happy? ”.  
  
Riku knew Sougo since they were children, their father were friends before the divorce and he continue to be his friends so far.  He was indeed a very relatable guy but what he was doing for Tamaki seemed beyond that.  Riku notice he was always around the boy, talking about him, making sure he would rest properly between the schedules, he also said he would help the boy with math and other subjects Iori didn’t have time to help.  Maybe he could be the one that could change his friend.  
  
“hum…. Yes, I cannot feel his omega smell though so I think... I just like being with him, even if he is sad all the time, if I make him smile, for real, this makes me happy too. ”  
  
“Beyond the Alpha and Omega dynamic, you have feelings for him right?”  
  
“I don’t know, I just... I don’t want him to get hurt, and he is so weak... but at the same time, once a guy came yell at me, and try to punch me, he hit him, took him down and almost killed him, so he can be very strong to protect me... and that was that time at the club too.  ”  
  
Riku put a hand on his shoulder, looking him at the eye.  
  
“Listening to me, I will tell you something because I think it is important.  Sougo will die if this keep like this, he is already very weak, taking so many suppressants are just making him not eat or sleep, you can see it right?  His father won’t allow him to have a heat, to have a mate or to live as he pleased so he has to cut his wires with his father. ”  
  
“He will die?”  
  
“At this rate yes, he was already anemic when he was a child but now, you can see him literally fading can't you?  His tests had shown me he is worse than ever He works himself to death to prove his father he is capable even if he is an omega, and he already archived so much more than any alpha, but even so... even so he is like this. ”  
  
“What can I do, Rikkun? What can I do to not allow him to die?”.

“You will need to use the alpha on you. I don’t know if is a good idea, you should talk to him first but it is the only idea, I can have right now. He is a very good friend. I don’t want him to suffer like this.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“You can claim him yours, bite him at his neck, mark him as if he was yours to have at first place.”  
  
“But he is not my fated mate, I hate his smell.”  
  
“It is because all the suppressants he takes, he is smelling different, is changing, had changed so much I cannot recognise him anymore.  He told me you smelled great, the best smell he had ever felt so I think... He might be pleasured with you. ”  
  
Sougo was calmer, waking up slowly he stared at Tamaki for a while before speak.  
  
“Thank you for assisting me Tamaki-kun.  I own you so much. ”  
  
“Souchan….”

 

_“That day, you told me you liked to write songs, it was nice because you almost don’t speak about yourself, that made me happy._

_“Yeah..I was also happy I could tell you”_

 

They were sitting on a bench on the studio after what was the last work for them for a while, the whole place was empty.  
  
Sougo could feel Tamaki was a little sweaty, he looked amazing while dancing for recording the commercial, they had dressed him like a prince, and now he had the greatest scent.  
  
Sougo was feeling tired, like always, fighting his own instincts to just lend on Tamaki and sleep.  The other was fine with him resting his head on his shoulder, and when for a moment their eyes met, Sougo felt his body moving up, eyes closing and pressing their lips together.  
  
It was like a thousand volts passed through his body, the other lips, the scent, it was Tamaki.  He felt the other accept him, the hands around his back, pulling him close, humming a little.  
  
And suddlen Sougo pushed him away.  
  
“Oh no... nononono”.  
  
“Souchan….”  his cheeks were flushed, Tamaki tried to lean down again but was pushed.  
  
“No, Tamaki-kun…  this is not good. ”  
  
“Why?  Was it bad? ”  
  
“No, not bad but...  but we can’t? ”  
  
“So why did you kiss me?” .  
  
“I... I don’t know, I am sorry, Tamaki-kun, I was…  feeling your scent, you are an alpha and smells so good.  It was you..  I felt you around me, and you make me so calmer, so relaxed, and I...  I don’t know what I am doing here. ”  
  
“I am not saying you can’t, because I did like it, why would tell me it is wrong?”

“Because it is wrong, you are my employee and a kid, and… and an alpha and a normal person.  
  
“But I like you, I really do, and if you like me back I would like to know” Tamaki was so truthful with himself that Sougo couldn’t not admire him. Did he like Tamaki as well?  
  
Besides the amazing scent the other had that made him calmer and happier, Tamaki was everything he liked to be but couldn’t. And also, he was tall and handsome, childish and had a smile that could melt him away.  
  
“If you are asking me if I either hate you or like I would say...I do like, the last few months have been pleasant. I am enjoying your company even if you cannot work with schedules. You don’t treat me like some kind of inferior race even if I am an omega, and you also don’t get intimidated because of my father, which I appreciate”  
  
Tamaki smiled and leaned down to try to kiss him, but Sougo put his both hands on his chest.  
  
“But...you know what I am don’t you? My health is not...the best, I work until I faint, and my life is a mess... you had to carry me a few times already.”  
  
“So why do you take so much medicine? Rikkun told me it was danger for you, that is why you are so sick, you body doesn’t like the pills, you have to let your heat come out.”  
  
Sougo lowered his head, shoulders dropping, hands lose.  
  
“I...I had one heat only once in my life, I start taking suppressants since I was fourteen, before my first heat. At that time I wasn’t used to the side effects, I didn’t know when my first heat could possibly come and I neglected to take it one day… and the next day my heat came, I was at my home. As you know we are surrounded by alphas...”He took a deep breath, trembling hard “my...my father’s assistant felt it at first, he was fast in my room, I was fragile, couldn’t move because It was my first time. My body felt weak and disgusting, I was sweating so much…” Tamaki wanted him to stop but he shouldn’t say anything, he hated seeing Sougo like this, but he was the one who asked “I...He was...angry, he hit me so many times..my body...my body wasn’t listening to me, he was out of control and...I cannot forget his face, his smile telling me that was my job, to breed like a dog, to open my legs as...I remember only until he ripped my clothes off, and my head hit the floor…I passed out and woke up at the hospital.  
  
Tamaki started to shake, fists closed in his chest, he could feel angry burning up him inside, he could feel the rage and the will to kill the bastard.  
  
“He...did it so many times I couldn’t walk or move I was wearing a collar, so he didn’t bite me but…”.

“ I know it wasn’t his fault... He was following his instincts...”  
  
“It is not natural to do that.  I was there the first time Iorin had his heat.  It is really tempting, but you really feel yourself almostalmost attacking the omega but..  . Somehow you can control yourself if you want it, you can get really close to do something stupid, but you think about what you will lose and you stop it”.  
  
Sougo waved his head.  
  
“And when my father found out he was furious, he called me a whore, I clearly remember his eyes… The eyes of disappointment... the assistant was fired and I... I was in a hospital for a few months.  At first for the injuries and then… because I was taking suppressants, my heat was stronger and made me anemic… ” .  
  
He had one hand on his own belly.  
  
“After one month and half I found out I was pregnant, from that guy, my father was furious.  I was scared... but at the same time I was sure it wasn’t the child’s fault.  For the first time I wasn’t angry for being an omega” he chuckled sadly“It is weird... how you can get attached to something that came out of such a terrible memory… ”  
  
“They have a...  Special type of blood test and the baby was according to the tests… 90% omega so it was the baby, was, probably was going to be an omega like my father's brother and me …  he blamed me for dirting the name of our family again...  he ordered... They took away my baby… ” Sougo was crying, hugging himself shaking so hard ‘He killed my baby, he took them away from me.”  
  
“After this…  he decided to control everything in my life.  I had to stop writing.  I had to go to the doctors he chooses, he had a maid counting my pills, I was studying what he wanted... He was ashamed of what I had done. ”  
  
Sougo was trembling and crying and Tamaki felt he had to take him by his hand, press his face on his chest and protect him.  
  
“I am sorry I am this mess, my family is... everything in me is wrong, I don’t want to be with you not because of what you are, but because of the mess I am and if you stay with me… you will regret... ”  
  
“All those things doesn’t matter to me!”  He said in a low voice “all of those things just make me want to take you for me even more.  And if they try to hurt you, I will do my best to protect you, and even if you wait for me to be a proper adult, we can have a kid for ourselves, I will never let him to take the kid away so please say you accept me.”  
  
Sougo smiled, wiping his tears, and nod, slowly, hugging the bigger man close, so close and comfortable they could.

They stay like that until Sougo calm down, and Tamaki kissed him in his lips.  
  
“I... really like you Souchan. ”  
  
“Me too Tamaki-kun.”  
  
“Rikkun asked me to bite you, you know, on your neck, if I do this, will your father leave you alone?”  
  
“Probably he won’t”  he answered. “He would be angry I think, he wouldn’t mind if you bite me or not, he would still be angry so doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Would you like me to bite you?” .  
  
“Well…..”  his face was all red, Tamaki wasn’t shy at all “I.. I would... if we are dating for a while and do this things properly,  like…  like a couple. ”  
  
“I will do my best” he answered kissing him in his lips “are you feeling better?” .  
  
“Yes”  he answered. “thank you.”  After washing himself he decided to go with Tamaki to the bakery to spend the rest of their night together.  
  
As they walk, Tamaki approached both of them, gripping his hand and tangling the fingers together. Tamaki’s hand was nice on his, bigger, stronger even though Sougo was older he felt that in the first time in his life he was protected from a world he hated.  
  
For a second the hand wasn’t there anymore, he felt it in the side of his face instead, the younger pulled him to kiss his forehead, from someplace he took his cellphone off and took a picture.  
  
“Ta.. Tamaki-kun! ” he yelps in surprise.  
  
“You were smiling, this doesn’t happens very often so I wanted a photo of you, and we look good together, see?” .  
  
His heart brightened, Sougo saw himself in the screen in a way he had never before, just maybe he could be allowed to be happy.  Tamaki was a brat, younger, silly, still immature, he couldn’t fill up schedules and got distracted easily, working with him was challenging at the beginning.  But he had the biggest heart he had ever seen, he was very kind and sensitive to other people’s feelings, he was sincere (sometimes too much) with every word, every expression, everything Sougo wasn’t.  But he loved Sougo with all his heart, he didn’t care about the gender things he was always judged for he only wanted Sougo.  
  
There was this thing on the photo Sougo also notice when he saw the smile on his own face, Tamaki could bring one part of himself he never thought he would have, he would bring a good part of Sougo to the surface, a part of himself he never knew he would like it, but somehow, that teenager hugging him by his shoulder, taught him he was allowed to love himself the way he was.  
  
“Sou-chan, what is wrong?”.

“Nothing” he said noticing he was crying “oh, happy tears, thank you so much for being with me”.

“It is the first time you said thank you and not sorry for being you, I am happy”.

Tamaki kissed him fast on the lips and they walked together.

 

 

If was it called dating or not Sougo couldn’t know, the dynamic of them together hadn’t changed so much. But looking behind since they started, his intention was just to thank the kid for assisting him and eventually work with him when they had.  
  
But now, they changed slowly, Tamaki was becoming a part of his life he never intended to have.  A dear friend, a good companion, a cute partner, and maybe... a passionable lover.  
  
The rule was simple, in front of others, they would act like before, and they talked like before, except for sometimes Tamaki stealing a kiss or touching him on his bare skin, his hands, his neck, taking a chunk of hair out of his face.  
  
Tamaki never did what other alphas did with omegas, never try to sniff behind his ears or neck perhaps because he had always said Sougo stinks.  
  
“It is not the shower or anything.  You just have a smell of something very wrong, like... Like when you smell grapes industrialized essence, is produced and not natural, is not very attractive. ”  
  
Of course was the number of suppressants he was taking, he wouldn’t complain about it but it was a little sad that Tamaki would only feel that since Sougo loved Tamaki’s scents.  He felt he was being unfair somehow.  
  
When they were alone, the taller guy would kiss him deeply, trying to advance a little bit further on their steps, just a little, caressing his sides, pulling him closer and making him shiver and his heart race, his breath fast and his insides beg for him.  
  
It was the most peaceful moment Sougo felt, the moment he could let it go and his instincts could kick in, asking for his mate, even if he could not make what they were supposes to make.  
  
But when Tamaki was in rut, he asked for more in one night they were traveling together for the project, Sougo knew he couldn't run away anymore.  
  
“I want to bite you,”  Tamaki said, pausing a little to meet his eyes.  
  
“But you said...” .  
  
“I know what I said, but if I bite you and make you mine, you will be mine, I want to feel your smell just yours, I want to take you for me only.”

His hands were for the first time inside his pants, feeling the younger man invading him with his finger.  
  
“Can I?”  He asked again, close to his ears, kissing his face.  
  
“Ye.. yes… ”the smell was so overwhelming Sougo felt weak, vulnerable, hopeless, begging for being taken.    
  
Sougo never wore the collar because no one could really knows he was an omega.  
  
He kissed deeply, and he had his clothes stripped and thrown away, Tamaki was also without his pants in a heartbeat.  It was the first time he act like that, not caring about being kind, only pushing Sougo down, kissing every part of his body.  
  
He was going to pass, it was good, too good, the best thing he had ever felt, his body was so hot, hips pushing up to a little bit, only a little bit more of contact, he needed being filled, he needed that strong man invading him, making him cry.  
  
It was a crime how obscene Sougo looked like, Tamaki pushing his legs apart, chest fast up and down, mouth swallowed for the hard kiss, messy sweaty hair, and between his legs, that beautiful member hard rock dripping already as between the cheeks of his behind.  
  
“Crap” Tamaki turned him down “Sorry. My...my rut is out of control.”  
  
It was without any warning, Sougo felt the huge heavy cock invading him, opening him up, entering without care about the resistance.  
  
Tamaki was done, he was in full-alpha mode, groaning like a beast, pushing his shoulders to the bed, riding him fast hot and out of control.  
  
“Ta.. Tamaki-kun”he felt something sharp, a faint and pleasure pain in his neck, “ple.. please slower” Tamaki was bitting him, he was marking him his, and he was not trying to dogje.  Sougo’s body was so hot, craving for Tamaki, gripping the bed sheet, trying to breath and cry while the bigger man was still pushing deeper and deeper.  
  
Sougo came...  harder than he had ever without even touching himself, shaking and sobbing, messy and slick, trying just trying to breath.  
  
“Souchan “ he heard the sexy voice besides his year “I cannot...my body does not obey me”.  
  
He was marked, witch was not a bad thing considering he really wanted to be with Tamaki forever.

Tamaki came soon after, calling his name, bruising his legs while pushing him even more opened.  
  
But once he was done he needed more, turning Sougo up he pushed himself in again.  
  
“Wai.. I just… ” Sougo asked for sometime but there wasn’t, he had to just have to.. and at the end of the night he had came countless time, they were finally done, with Tamaki holding him dearly against his sweaty chest.  
  
Sougo was happy, he touched the bleeding mark on the back of his neck smiling to himself. He loved that boy so much... But he knew that wasn’t going to last, as soon as his father founds out he would be over.

 

 

It was not a week after when someone on his house had been seeing Sougo with Tamaki. And it was sudden when they were alone at the studio, a group of securities and a tall strong alpha had got in the place.  
  
They held Tamaki in the floor, his face down, and hands behind his back.  
  
“Tamaki-kun!  He yelled. “father... not... Mr Osaka, let him go. ”  
  
Sougo pushed one of the four man holding Tamaki down. He was surprisingly strong when Tamaki was threatened.  
  
“Congratulation, Sougo, you did again, humiliated me.”  
  
He was not a normal alpha.  Tamaki could feel his power trying to over healm his.  
  
“You mate with this…  breedless kid”  
  
“Don’t call him that, let him go please.”  
  
Tamaki could feel the fear growing inside Sougo, trembling, how long had him being treated like that in his house.  He was never that frightened.  
  
“Ple... please Mr Osaka it was never my intention to embarrass you or your family, it was out of my control being an Omega”.  
  
“Even though you did that in the past, you were pregnant with a low class out of control alpha.”  
  
“Father please, you made them take my baby away, please at least leave Tamaki-kun alone.  He did no harm. ”  
  
“You have that bite in your neck, don’t you?  How far can you go just to dirty the name of our family”.  
  
“Is not that?  It wasn’t... I wasn’t… ”  
  
“If you accept my order, go live in a country, I choose, with the partner I choose, breeding like you are made to be and give me some alpha heirs I can raise properly this kid will be left alone.”  
  
“This…you will take my child again?”.

“I don’t need any more omegas in this family, neither a dirty alpha kid to breed you”.  
  
So this is why Iori hated alphas so much.  Tamaki could finally understand why his friend hated him like that when he first found out.  They treat omegas like cows to have kids only, Sougo was begging while sobbing.  
  
“Security.  Who assaulted you?  Was it my son or that teenager? ”.  
  
“The... the tall guy” the security answered, still holding Tamaki by his arms.  
  
“No!  Let him go, please, Tamaki-kun don’t move, don’t fight”he cleaned his eyes“father please, let him go, he has nothing to do with our problems.”  
  
Tamaki tried to move but the arms were tight.  
  
“So what are you going to do Sougo?  I will have this kid arrested, he has no one to claims for him so he will be for a while, is that what you want?  
  
“It will be ok, Tamaki-kun, don’t fight, father please I will do whatever you want.”  
  
“So be it”  
  
“Don’t, he is my mate, I can’t stay away from him,”  Tamaki said in a cry.  
  
“You can, you are an alpha” the answer was cold as his eyes “you will, or else he will be arrested for assault.  You and Sougo are different kind of humans. You will understand.”  
  
Tamaki was furious, still being held in the floor Sougo kneed in front of him, putting his two hands on his face.  
  
“It will be ok, Tamaki-kun, you will be fine, so please don’t say anything anymore be still and everything will be over.”  
  
He was crying so much, and kissed his lips sobbing “please, please be good, don’t fight, stay here, everything is going to be fine. ”  
  
“Sou-chan, if you do this, you will die inside, don’t go pleaseplease don’t leave me too, Aya did you cannot do it too, please”  he begged.  
  
Clearly affected by his words, Sougo try to look at his father again and didn’t see anything changing his heart.

“I love you, forgive me “ he heard Sougo whispering, one guy took his arm and pushed him to other place, after what Tamaki felt it was hours he was free, alone in the street.  
  
Three days later when he was at the bakery he received a file in a big brown envelope.  
  
“Yotsuba Aya, adopted by the Kujo’s family”  
  
There was a lot of papers with notes.  
  
….Changing her surname from Yotsuba (Tamaki’s father surname) she was “adopted” by her real father.  
  
And a completely file with here new address, outside Japan, and the informations about her school, health and some photos. There was a clear instruction and guide on how to contact her, what ask to Nagi when he would call, how to take a passport and visa for himself, how to go to her.  
  
It was Sougo’s orders to find her for Tamaki, his handwriting on the details, it was full of photos and drawings even of the airport, he had everything planned and he could finish his job only before his father would take him.  
  
Hugging the file, Tamaki felt into his knees on the floor, tear coming out, calling Sougo’s name.

 

“Alphas can have multiple omegas, but an omega will be with only one alpha, this is the general rule but I’ve seen an omega changing his fated mate once or twice without being sick, but it is rare,” Riku said,  “I think this is why he wasn’t concerned about you, you can find others.  
  
“I don’t want other.  I want Souchan! ”  
  
“I know,“  Riku said,  “I know that.  I am sorry Tamaki, I don’t know where he is, if I knew I had already taken you to him, I love him like a brother, and now you are too, but even if you find him, his father will take him again, further and you will not be able to find him.  He was not kidnapped, he chose to set you free. ”  
  
“I don’t want that...  I want him. ”  
  
He started crying, Riku looked at Iori and the other put hi hand on his back, Riku was by the other side pulling the gray hair to his shoulder.  
  
“Tamaki...”  
  
They heard a bell outside, and someone had entered the store.  
  
“You are Yotsuba Tamaki aren’t you?”  
  
She was a shy small lady, dressed all in black.  
  
“Yes, who are you?” .  
  
“Satou, I came here in behalf of young master Sougo.”  
  
“Where is he?  Where is Sou-chan?.  
  
“He asked me to give you this letter.”  
  
Tamaki opened and read it and throed to Riku.

She was smelling like...fire and incense. Immediately Tamaki felt his blood run cold.  
  
“Is he.. is he dead?  Is this why you are smelling like incense? ”.  
  
“No.. oh no…. this is... for other thing... he is alive... but he is not very healthy either”  
  
“Take me to him, tell me where is he please”.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t”.  
  
“What kind of father let his kid die?”  
  
“Is not of your business but, my master does not hate his son, he just wants to him to be safe”.  
  
“If you have any goodness in your heart, please tell us where Sougo-san is. He is a very important friend.”  Riku was by his side with a hand on his shoulder, folding the letter in half again he showed the paper for the woman “here give this to his father”.  
  
“This letter is for Yotsuba-san”.  
  
“But I think his father should read it too “ Riku was holding the piece of paper.  
  
The lady looked outside, where a black car was waiting for her.  
  
“Mr Osaka”  Riku said, “This is what your son wrote for Tamaki, please read it?

 

 

_“Dear Tamaki-kun._

 

_I had to practice a little bit for this letter don’t became a document, you know how I write, so I hope is ok like this. It is the first time I write a real letter for someone.  
  
How are you? How are the school? I hope everything is going smooth, and you don’t give  Iori-kun much troubles.  
  
Are you eating well? Resting well? How is your dancing job? What about the part-time at the bakery? Did Mitsuki-san let you help him in the kitchen already?  
  
I was following your Instagram, and I am not sure if was possible but you are even more handsome than before in there, but you haven’t posted since I came here isn’t? I don’t want you to stop your life, I came here in order to you have your freedom.  
  
An alpha can live with other omegas, so please make sure you find some appropriate omega that can love you very much, as much as I do…”_

 

“Everything on this letter is about me, not him, me, he is too busy thinking about others, did you know that about Sou-chan? And that he loves music and wants to compose songs? Did you know when he told me that he made a face as if he was doing something wrong? Because he thinks he doesn’t worth being happy? And even with you locking him up, saying that you will treat him like some kind of making baby-machine he still doesn’t hate you, he just...doesn’t want to upset you.  
  
“I am not making him having children right now he is not feeling well, I am his father, not his executor.”  
  
“It is weird you don’t care about your only son, and now he is dying and you are the only one who can help him, even though you will let him die?” .  
  
“You are a kid, low rated kid who doesn’t understand the harsh life of real adults.  You don’t belong to Sougo’s life.  You will never understand. ”  
  
“Then here, look at this!”  
  
Tamaki took his cell phone, showing the photo he used as wallpaper.  It was a nice photo of them with Tamaki kissing his forehead and a cute smile on Sougo’s face.  
  
“This is one of the rare times I’ve seen his real smile, this is what he look like when he is really happy.  Do you know this face?  Have you ever seen this smile? ”  
  
The old man looked at the boy, sighting, he took his hand off to hold the device.  
  
He was quiet, not changing his face expression but his left eye twitched a little and it was the first time Tamaki saw a resemblance on this man and Sougo. They had similar faces when they were thinking hard.  
  
The head of the Sougo family was not moving or saying anything, and after a while the man gave the cell phone back to Tamaki, turning his face to his other side.  
  
“My ... assistant will bring a car here and take you the place he is living now,”  he said quietly.  
  
“Does that means…. I can see him? ”.  
  
  
“I will not give you any money even if you need, he will be cut off my family’s heritage, he will have nothing to heir“ answering Tamaki“ and…. just..make sure he starts eating again…”

 

 

 

 

“Young master, please eat a little” the young black-haired girl took the tray of fruits and some biscuits she had left in the night stand table untouched, you body will not take this anymore.”  
  
“I am sorry to worry you, Ms Satou, but I'm just not hungry…”  
  
“You haven’t eaten anything since you got here, you barely drink water…”  
  
“It is fine, you can leave now, don’t worry about me.”  
  
The girl yelp, almost crying.  She liked him.  He was the gentlest master of the Osaka family, always helping others, always being kind with the employees.  It was hurting her heart to see him like that she was sure he would not live longer like that.  
  
They had cut out the suppressants for a few days to check if his health would improve.  It didn’t, his heat never came, his appetize also never came, he was in bed, almost all day long, without having any strength left.  
  
Sitting by the bed, Sougo was staring at the window, face pale, dark circle under his eyes.  He had lost so much weight you could actually see his face bones.  He was tired, as if just living was too much to bare.  
  
“Tamaki-kun... I hope you forgive me… ”  
  
Tamaki called him and he turned, not believing in his eyes.  
  
“Are... are you real? ”he asked in a fainted voice.  
  
“Sou... chan ”.  
  
The younger ran to the bedside, throwing his arms around him crying, rubbing his face on the white soft hair ‘Sou-chan... sou-chan’.  
  
It was the first time Tamaki had felt his real scent, and it was faint, sweet, a little bitter like caramel from a puddin.  It was the most amazing scent he had ever felt in his entire life.  “Sou-chan “ crying, Tamaki inhale deeply by the other’s neck, feeling both his heart and soul recognizing him as his soulmate.  He loved him, so much it was hurting to be apart.  Tamaki didn’t want to do anything but lay by his side, breathing the sweeties scents of his partner for the rest of his life.  
  
Sougo was gripping his hand, as if was his lifesaver, his anchor, his mental health, his only hope “How..how are you here?”

“Your father, I ... showed him your letter, I told him you would be with me and would cut wires if he wanted but I wanted to be with you forever, and you would be safe. ”  
  
“My mom…. she called me” the shy girl who had opened the door was at the entrance of the room “ she said that the master was paying his prey to the child who wasn’t born…. you know young master. Your father doesn’t hate you for being an omega, he hates the fact you are an omega, is different”.  
  
“I... I know that “  he said  “for big part of my life, I thought he hated me but now I realized... seeing Tamaki-kun here, I realized maybe he was only angry because I am an omega in the middle of alphas... and he couldn't protect me… ”.  
  
“My mom said... he was talking about you in the car.. she said “ he told me how happy you seem, and how he never thought how young master was miserable until he saw that photo, I think…. he regrets making you like that.  You know, when your child was taken he made a shire for them.  He didn’t want to regret having an omega grandchild he would treat like he treats you, I think he doesn’t know how to love you and he hates how he treats you....  I saw... him looking at the shire once... ”.  
  
“Father….”

 

It was pleasant to see Sougo in there with Tamaki a few days later, face not ghostly pale, only his normal pale, he wasn’t only bones and skin anymore, still slim, but healthier with a pink blush on his cheeks, it was the first time Mitsuki had seen Sougo like that, he was really peaceful, and he looked beautiful. So different from when he was pretending to be someone else. His scent was also different, not like a normal omega, still felt a little fake, a little too faint, but much better than before. Tamaki seems to like it since he kept rubbing his face on his hair.  
  
Leaving his partner a little bit, Tamaki walked to the refrigerator taking his favorite desserts.  
  
“Tamaki-kun, hey, greed them properly before taking the puddins.”  
  
“Hi Mikki, do I have a shift today?” .  
  
“No, I though Iori had sent you this week’s schedule, it is tomorrow, thanks to Nagi now we are very popular and also have lots of people helping, you will be a little more free to take care of Sougo” the shorter man had a big round beautiful belly already.  They had been careful with him with, but as Tamaki was staying with Sougo for a while, he worked less.  
  
Instead, Mitsui’s partner was all the time at the bakery helping when he was off duty, worried and over-protecting him so much they would even fight sometimes.  
  
“I left it at home” he had a spoon on his mouth and went back, taking Sougo’s hand back closer to him.  
  
“How are you, Mitsuki-san?”  he said, being assisted by Tamaki to his usual chair.  
  
“Good, the baby is kicking so much, I think she has my energy level, Nagi is all drooling over my stomach.  How about you?  Are you better?  
  
“Yes thank you very much, I came here to apologise for the troubles my father and I made, I am…  sorry I can not pay some appropriate apologies treats with my now condition of living by myself with my own money.  I will make sure I will pay you properly when I got back on track. ”  
  
“Please don’t worry...and don’t send me more those kind of presents again, what am I supposed to do with 2-meters tall, five-millions yens worth statue of a greek warrior?”.

He chuckled softly with such a beautiful sound.  
  
“I used to collecting them when I was a child, we had the space in our gardens, I don’t anymore but still think they are nice”.  
  
“Collect... What kind of childhood did you have? ”  
  
Iori was there fast, smiling at the vision of Tamaki and Sougo together.  
  
“Hello, welcome to our bakery.”  
  
“Iori-kun, nice to see you again.”  
  
“Iorin, I brought you your notebook, thank you for helping me” the taller took one very neet note from his bag, puttin it on the counter.  
  
“No problem, so Ousaka-san what are you going to do for now on?”  
  
“Hmm, I need to find a new place to live.  I’ve been still living on the cabin, but it is very far from here.  My father doesn’t bother me anymore, and I told him I would not take anything with me when I leave.  Now I really need to find somewhere closer to the city to live by myself, a cheap place. ”  
  
“Do you need a room?  We have one here in the second floor.  It is really for rent, my mom reformed for me when I got off college because I had to wake up early to work here, but now I am living with Nagi so it is empty and for rent.”  
  
“Oh..  really? ”  
  
“Not very expensive, but can be noisy since we start here at 4 am, so this is why we are not able to rent it easily, if you are ok with that”.  
  
“That would be great”  he said  “I can work as soon I have one computer, and in a few days I can pay you…” .  
  
“I can give you money, Souchan, I have a lot I’ve been saving up”.  
  
“No, you work hard, it is your money, you saved to find your sister.”  
  
“Yes but you already find her for me, she is happy and healthy so I don’t need it anymore, I can earn more, you can have it and you can live here, and I will work here every day just to see you”.  
  
He was very very pink red now. Tamaki could say those things so easily.

“It is not right, Tamaki-kun, I can do something about it, it is fine.. you use this money to go see Aya, ok? She lives far away so you need the money to travel, and this reminds me something”.

He turned to his partner, taking his hand and brushing his lips on it.  
  
“Tamaki-kun, what I want to ask is.. I have meant to ask you.. when... you became 18,  you have to leave the place you are living now don’t you?  And you will graduate your high school, if you don’t intend to move far away for college...  I mean if you want, you could... We could live together... ”  
  
Tamaki’s eyes bright so shiny they remind Sougo the sun, he had his cheeks pink blushed and he was smiling.  Easily lifting Sougo by his waist he kissed him and bumped their heads together “Yes, yes please”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest so far.  
> I had this planned since I decided I was going to do some omegaverse with several couples. Sougo and Tama are my favorite pair on this game. (and I am very S) XD.  
> For me Sougo’s father is not as cruel as seems but he is thinking what (in his opinion) is the best for his son. This is why he had him on suppressants, because he never wanted Sougo to be attacked again.  
> And also I loved the part he sees Sougo’s photo, I think in the game, the 3th part when (spoiler alert) Sou and Tama went to him is my favorite in the game ever. He doesn’t hate his son, but he doesn’t know how to deal because he thinks what he decides is the best. I think because I am also japanese, my family does the same, they decided my future (but like Sougo I runned away because I hated) this is why this part is very important for me ( Mitsuki’s part as well).  
> I introduced here Tsumugi, because I love her, Banri because I also love him xD and omg Mitsu with a baby belly is so precious <3.  
> The next chapter will probably take longer because I haven’t finished yet so….  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


	4. A broken bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't fight your heart
> 
> Nikaido Yamato : Beta
> 
> Yaotome Gaku: Beta

 

“Yamato-san “Iori said a little worried “I am sorry, but I am sure now niissan is happy with Rokuya-san”.

“I know “ he answered with a bitter voice “But I already knew that Mitsu only looked at me as a friend and nothing more, I am not stupid. Is just.. is is hard to let it go when he tries to take care of me”.

“It is because you never tried, you never told him, if you had maybe..can I ask why you never told him?”

“It would be awkward between us, Icchi, I love your brother, but our relationship now is the most important for me, I wouldn’t jeopardize this for nothing in this world”.

“But…”

“Thank you for worrying about me, Icchi, I guess I am pretty luck after all, I have you and Mitsu as my brothers, and now we are going to have a niece I can’t wait to meet”.

  
**A broken bound**   
  


  
  


Started with a mutual broken heart. 

Yamato was both happy and sad with Mitsuki’s happiness, he loved him but he wasn’t what Mitsuki needed. Seeing him with that big pregnancy belly, smiling more than ever was maybe a little too much.

Also he had lost his drinking companion, so he decided it was time for move on, and asked Sougo to go with him to the bar.

“Hey since Mitsu cannot anymore, why don’t you and I go out to have some drinks, Sou? I could use some company”.

“Me?” Sougo asked surprised.

“Well Mitsu is waiting so he cannot drink, the kids also don’t drink, what about you? I mean, if you are ok already to drink, I know your healthy is not the best but what do you tell me”.

“No, I am fine already, I can drink but is it really ok with me?”.

“It will give us chance to know each other better since you are Mitsu and Riku’s friend”

Yamato had gone at the same school both of then went, he was one year older than Mitsuki and they seemed very good friends with him often helping at the bakery making a few deliveries.

The place he took them was very close to the bakery, a nice tiny and quiet place inside a hotel with a charming bartender with a heavy Okinawan accent.

“I haven’t been out at night for so long”.

“Well since your lover cannot even get out with his curfew, so you need some grown up friends. Ryuu let me have my favorite beer, and when did you came back?

“Yesterday, I came alone actually, Ten will come back to live here too in a few months, he never tells me that but he is quite nervous about it. Hello young man, new boyfriend?”

“No, no, this is Sougo, a friend of mine and Mitsu, and Tama’s boy. Oh he is also friends with Riku-kun”.

“Nice to meet you Sougo-san, I am Ryuunousuke Tsunashi, my stepfather is the owner of this hotel groups, hope you feel comfortable here”.

“Thank you very much Tsunashi-san, wait, did you say Tsunashi? From the Tsunashi group? The hotel princes of Okinawa?”

“Ryuu is fine, everyone calls me that, and yes, my stepfather is the owner. I think you don’t remember me but when your father had business in Okinawa, you and him met me a couple of times. What can I get you?”

“Also a beer please” he smiled at him, Yamato realised how his scent had changed, even for him, a beta, he could tell. Sougo was happy and so different from when they met. “Now you are telling me this, I remember you, and your siblings how are they?”

“You and Ryuu are acquaintances? I guess rich families are kind of close.”

“What about you Yamato-san? Where did you know Ryuu-san from?”

“You can say we have friends in common” Yamato answered drinking “ and Mitsu and I usually drink here. A few times we had to call Tama to help take Mitsu home”.

“Tamaki-kun?”.

“He is strong, can carry one of us if we are drunk. Before Mitsu start dating Nagi he would drink every time he was dumped”

Sougo smiled with the mention of Tamaki’s name.

“Must be good to be so well loved, cheers”.

“It is” the smile on his lips was so real, Yamato smirked “but… I am still not sure if I am good to him”.

“Why would you say that?”

Sougo had a big gulp of his own beer at once, as if to have courage to speak up.

“He is young, if he come to live with me he will be stuck in this place because now I cannot afford leaving this city. And to tell the truth I really like here. But what if he wanted to go to a nice far away college? What if he wants to have kids? Those are the things I cannot offer. As you know I am not a normal omega, I don’t… I just don’t know….”.

One beer, it was how much took to Sougo open up, just one beer, and he kept crying and whining about how he should be a better person and make the boy happy.

After a few cups he was done, he cried, laughed and weirdly flirted with Ryuunousuke and Yamato decided he had enough fun and called Sougo’s boy.

“Tama, come to Ryuu’s bar, your boyfriend is drunk and sleeping on his lap”.

It was fast how Tamaki was there, and he almost yell when he saw Sougo curling up in a ball sleeping at Ryuunousuke’s lap.

The two of them seemed to get along pretty well, for Yamato’s surprise. He could say they would be a nice couple if they didn’t have already partners.

“Souchan!” he shouted walking angrily towards them “hey get up there”.

“Ta~kun” he cried, opening his arms “take me with you”.

“Ta-kun? how much did you drink?” Tamaki looked at his partner and to Yamato who waived his head

“He was all gloomy and talking about ruining your childhood and being an awful boyfriend so he drunk a lot”.

“Ta~kun I love you so much” he said almost jumping in Tamaki “sorry ‘bout ruining your life...you deserve someone better” he was almost crying but burying his face on Tamaki’s neck “sorry father was bad for you, he is not a bad person, sorry”.

“Ok,It is ok Sou-chan I will take you home. Yama-san thank you for calling me, and I am sorry for the troubles, can you give me his bills tomorrow?”

“It is fine, It’s on me tonight, we had fun, until he started waking up his inner dark side. Make sure he is hydrated, give him plenty of water and don’t let him drink anymore today”.

“Thank you...come on Souchan, tomorrow I don’t have school so I will be with you all night.”

He heard both of them talking while Tamaki was carrying him on his back to return to the apartment at the bakery.

“So….Ten also is coming back?”.

“Yeah… Don’t tell Riku, he is..quite nervous about it “ Ryuu pour whiskey for Yamato with some ice “he still is not talking with his brother”.

“Well Riku is pretty sure Ten hates him he should at least explain himself”.

“He knows that, but you know Ten, he doesn’t want to Riku to know the truth.. oh Welcome, Gaku?”.

A tall white-haired guy was entering inside the bar, surprised to see the owner’s son serving the drinks.

“Ryuu..oh you are back!”.

“Yeah, we am moving back to this town, have a seat.”

“Hello Gaku” greed him Yamato.

“Oh” a bitter yep left his lips discreet enough to not be notice by the bartender but not by Yamato.

“Come on, sobaya-san’s son, sit here to drink our problems away”.

  
  


When Yamato woke up, he felt a weird warmth on his back, hands curling up his waist and a terrible hangover.

“What….please don’t be a needy girl” he whisper to himself, and looked down, pale soft skin, but the hands were big, bigger than his. Well at least was a guy, easier to explain. “where the hell are my glasses?”

He heard a grumble behind his back, and looked up to find the pair by the weirdly shaped nightstand. This was not his own room. White walls, very clean, a big painting over the wall, lots of lights. Gosh the guy must be rich with that big TV set.

And he smelled great too, like scented bath powder.

“What the…” Yamato knew the voice behind him, and suddenly all night came back to him.

“Good morning sleeping beauty” he said in a mocking face “I was hoping to get my morning kiss”.

“Shut up” he muttered “ what the hell we did last night, are you naked?”.

“Pretty much “ Yamato found his own underwears in a huge sofa across the room “we had a good time yesterday, don’t spoil the mood”.

“You are impossible, how the hell we ended up sleeping together anyway?”.

“I am taking a bath, can I use your shower? I need some coffee before this awkward talk”.

Gaku breath deeply, looking for his own underwear and finding it on the floor, close do the door. Pieces of clothes were all over the place, the sheets were twisted and on the floor as well, everything was a mess.

He did make a coffee for Yamato and himself before taking a shower as well and poor it on the coffee table.

“So.. I really don’t remember anything from yesterday, how we ended up together?”

“Ten showed up” he answered thanking him for the big mug “and after Ryuu closed the bar we came to your house to drink more because you are frustrated. I was comforting you all night” he smiled ‘you cry like a girl when you are having a good time”.

“Shut up!” he slap the other’s shoulder “I believed until the Ten’s part”.

‘So, you are still hanging up in some unrequited love?”

“Who are you to tell, I know you were also drinking to forget about that Izumi”

Oh. right on the spot.

“We can say we both are pretty messed up. But the night was good, you have a nice body and a very handsome face, and you are good in bed, so I don’t regret”.

“I don’t know about you” Gaku answered “but I don’t do this very often with people I am not in a relationship with”.

“I am sorry I am not Ten-kun, Gaku-sama, but I also have my own problems, this was just two adults trying to forget about our lives. It was good and fun, so I am not embarrassed about it”.

“This is not what I meant “ said but Yamato was already fixing himself on the mirror.

“Have a nice day, next time you have your heartbroken or you feel lonely, you can come to me.”

  
  
  
  


_ “Gaku, I did really love you, I love you so much but.. I am sorry, I am so sorry….” Ten’s voice was trembling, it was the first time Gaku have ever seeing him crying. That broke his heart more than everything. How could he not forgive him when he was making such a horrible face? The very much proud doctor Ten Kujo that never bend to anything was asking him for forgiveness. _

_ “I know” he said in a sign “I love you, and I understand. Just do us a favor and never tell Ryuu, I like him so I don’t want him to feel bad for me, but knowing him he would feel guilty about himself, and I don’t want that either.” _

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t that long before, when Tenn had moved back to the city. Gaku was at the bar again after his exhausting day tin the office where he worked as an architect. The omega he used to date with his best friend, laughing at each other, loving gaze to each other. Happiness.

A happiness Gaku knew he could not offer. What the hell was that fated bond thing anyway? How unfair he felt when sudden he introduced his lover to his best friend and they instantly knew they belong to each other.  

Gaku loved Ten, he was loved too but they had breaking up because of the smaller man’s father. He was an alpha. As Ten was an omega his wish was to give the boy a proper alpha.

Gaku respected his decision, he loved Ten too much to see him still suffering from his father’s crazy ideas. And know he was happy not even realizing Gaku was at the door before leaving.

Feeling his heart full of darkness he left, heavy weight on his feet.

Both of them with only blurry memories of their last time together, now neither were drunk or had shut their heads down. They were kissing, passionable when Gaku opened up the door. 

“Missed me?” Yamato said in a grimm.

“Shut up” he answered, pulling him inside the rich apartment he lived alone.

“I didn’t think you would call me again so soon.”

Yamato was eager as well, fired up for something Gaku never asked, but he knew the other had a non-corresponded love for years and he used to pick up younger guys at the bar to one night stands.

“Hey, how is gonna be today?” Yamato asked between kisses.

“Make me forget.”

The night was busy, even if Gaku had said he wasn’t going to sleep with anyone without a relationship he was there, being held down, and holding Yamato down, all night long, not speaking only feeling the exhaustion of his own sorrow for his broken heart.

In the morning he woke up early, taking a long shower before sitting on his kitchen with a strong coffee in hands.

“You should had woke me up.”

“We drink a lot yesterday, I thought you would have a headache”.

“Niissan here is a strong drinker” Yamato walked around the table to bend a little bit, considering to give him a good morning kiss or not. When Gaku didn’t turned to reject him, he went forward, brushing his lips on the pale man’s “you smell like fresh coffee, can I have one cup?”

“Go ahead, I thought you would like some.”

  
  
  


Yamato worked in a normal schedule in a office he manage a team. His team was good with great well-skilled people he enjoyed to work with. His life was normal, like was suppose to be, simple, good money, good friends.

Gaku was a successful architect, he also had a good office work so they would have the weekends free except for some they had leftovers from work problems.

It was weird, but once a month sex date slowly became an once in a week thing, and then sometimes, when the stress had build up for one of them, more than once. It was getting to a point when Yamato had spend a week on Gaku’s place.

Like that, their relationship status also slowly changed. Long nights of passionable love, they understood their chemical was amazing, also Yamato realized he enjoyed the mornings as well, drinking coffee and talking about everything. Gaku was cute sometimes when he was all red and embarrassed with Yamato’s harasses. Cheeks red and trying to hide it from him. Sometimes Yamato would tease him only to see him trying to covers up his face with his mouth.

He never knew an grown up handsome could look so adorable.

“Isn’t the time for us to admit we are dating?” Gaku said drinking his scott on his hand and looking at the other man sitting on the bed completely naked, marks all over his bare chest, sweat already drying up.

“What do you mean?” he answered checking on his cellphone to see his schedule for the next day.

“Come on, Yamato, we are good together, we don’t have strings with that omega-alpha thing, we like the same subjects to talk, and don’t even let me start with the sex.

“The sex is amazing indeed, I never thought I would be happy to make you happy “ he chuckled “But no, Gaku-kun, this old man is not for this kind of things I am a player.”

“What is the differences with what we have now and if we just became official?”

“No strings attached” he said without looking up “this is just not me, and you want to get married, having kids and a loving family, I will only ruin this for you.”

Gaku wanted to complain, but he didn’t even know how to, they had make no promises, no strings. But he knew deep inside he started to feel something different, the sex? Was amazing. He could think that for the nature of their relationship it would fade with the time but he was so wrong. Every time they connect, every time their bodies connect was like another level of intimacy, it was surreal how well they could do and be together, they would just..fit together.

That itself would be enough to make Gaku ask someone to date him. But it wasn’t just someone, he was Yamato, the stubborn son of a bitch with sharp tongue he knew from years. The obsessed with that Mitsuki-guy broken hearted full of bitter answer to anyone who dared to try get close to him. The deeply troubled man with issues of unrequited love who would sleep with anyone just to pretend he was fine with seeing the love of his life marrying and having children with some other guy. 

Gaku used to think he was some kind of pathetic excuse to a stalker, not knowing how and when to stop loving someone, not admitting when the battle was over….. just like himself.

But now he could see some other side of  Yamato. He was weirdly kind when he saw Gaku was upset with anything, he would bring the beers he liked even though he hated the ones Gaku loved. He would crown closer in the middle of their sleep to feel the warmth of Gaku’s chest and hug him by his waiste when he though Gaku was asleep. In the morning he would take a shower, using the soft towels and putting them on the laundry basket, he used to smoke only outside the balcony because he knew Gaku hated the smell, he would watch the weird foreigners movies Gaku loved to watch just to keep him company. 

Like that, slowly Yamato was being part of his life. Slowly he could see he was less and less hurt for the fact he would see Ten time to time, slowly he could feel that salaryman with glasses taking part of his heart that was hurt and he was thinking it was beyond fixing.

Yet...Yamato wasn’t willing to admit. Every time he would bring this topic to the table, the other would leave, sometimes upset, something's pretending he didn’t care.

“Stay “ Gaku said in the morning “stay here today, and stay with me.”

“I said I won’t, this, with us, is just a physical thing, nothing personal.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yes I thought it was obvious. Or will you tell me now you love me?”

“Yes, this is what I am telling you, I want to be with you, I want to have a relationship with you, I like you, I want you to be with me.”

“What about Ten?”

“What about him?”

“Aren’t you in a non-existent relationship with your ex?”

“Aren’t you in a non-existent relationship with your friend?”

They stared each other, challenging each other until Gaku had enough of it, pinning the other in the wall, one hand on each side, pressing their lips hard and feeling the other reacting with his body.

“I am telling you, I like you and I want to date you, we do everything together, we sleep together, we eat together, I feel for you, why don’t we just…”

He signed, pushing the other’s hand away.

“Gaku, if you are going to start with this, I no longer can be with you know I am hardly the type you want to.”

“Why are you so certain I do have a type? And that I don’t want you when I am cleary saying I am? We’ve been sleeping together for a few months already I should know if I do or don’t like you, and I definitely do.”

Yamato tried to avoid the bigger man coming closer again, closing this arms in front of his chest, trying to keep his face cool.

“Is just I don’t date, you really don’t want to get involved with someone like me.”

“Except, I do” he kissed him hard again, pushing the other against the wall, hands coming to his sides hungry and very very pissed.

It took a lot of will power to push Gaku behind, mind yelling to stop this nonsense before it is too late.

“You..we just want comfort for our terrible choices in life, and I am starting to think this is also a mistake.”

“It is not a mistake, it could be only for feeling the gap in the beginning but I know what I am feeling, and I believe you are too.”

“You know nothing about me!” Yamato yelled, it was the first time Gaku saw him losing his mind “you are like everybody else, you don’t know me, and it is better if you don’t. We have to end this, and we have to end this now.”

Yamato turned to take his coat, looking for his cellphone.

“You are a coward” Gaku said in a low tone “you are afraid of letting go this illusion of having Izumi with you.”

“Who are you to say? You are using this, our fake relationship to mask the fact you still like Kujo, you don’t like me, you are just an idiot who wants an escapism.”

“It is not….It is not anymore, It was just about sex when we started but now I am telling you…”

“Enough, if you are going to start this, If you are being serious with us I think we should have some distance, it was fun while last, good day.”

Slamming the door close Yamato was holding his shoes he didn’t have time to  put on in a hurry, but before leaving he realized he was shaking.

 

 

 

It was the end, of course, Yamato didn’t want to stay and look at the pale handsome man’s face looking hurt like that, he turned and decided he had to take some time away, he needed to cut this nonsense before he also starts to have some wrong really bad ideas about them.

Like that, he somehow manage to stay away from Gaku for days, good thing a big project had started on his company and he had to work hard. After a few weeks Yamado decided he had enough of self pity drinking alone at home, he was at Ryuunousuke’s bar.

“Hey, long time no see” the tall tanned man was cleaning the counter, Yamato could see how he was so popular between men and women.

“I was busy” the answer was almost automatic with Yamato sitting down and waving to ask for his usual.

“Are you having a fight with Gaku? ‘

The cold big glass of Okinawa beer was in front of him right now, and Yamato couldn’t avoid a surprised look.

“What? What do you mean about that?”

He chuckled and taking a clean towel started to whipping one shiny glass, a wine glass.

“I’ve known Gaku for so long, he was never good on hiding his emotions so whenever he likes someone you can tell, I also know he looked gloomy last night when he came and you wasn’t with him so….”

“We had nothing, it was just friends having fun, don’t get me wrong.”

“Really? Oh well, I was happy because I thought you two looked happy together, not only him but also you. You know..” he said lowering himself over the clean counter “I know about him and Ten, and I know I hurt him like hell, but I love Ten this much….at the same time I hate myself for doing this to him, Gaku is such a good friend”

“You knew? I thought….well, you are not that naive so….everybody thinks you didn’t . So why did you not break up with Ten? I thought you two were friends and you valued his friendship?”

“When I started my relationship with Ten, they weren’t together, Gaku was overseas. We felt in love when I saw him here, it was love at first sight, I didn’t know they had a past. We loved each other and Ten also didn’t know I know him. And when he came back they just… I think they promised each other to not tell me. But when I saw Gaku’s look when he found out about us...I can never forget his look. But… I just can't let Ten to go you know? I would do anything for him, even becoming a bad friend. Do you know this feeling? Of wanting to protect someone so hard even if you or someone else is hurt?”

Yamato was a little angry with that, knowing your friend liked the one with you, is that what real love feels like? Like when he was watching Mitsuki happy? But in the end still hurt.. so bad…

And he realized, he haven’t been thinking about Mitsuki for a while now, the only thing occupying his mind for the last few weeks was to avoid Gaku, to not think about Gaku, to make sure he understands….

“Crap…”

“What?”

“I am really messing up here.”

“Don’t worry, every couple fight sometimes, I am sure Gaku will forgive you, I can tell you are very important to him.”

He laughed, trying to push the image of the always-cool-Gaku-sama hurt because of his sex-friend leaving in the middle of a discussion. It wasn’t serious, it wasn’t a real relationship.

Again, when he left, Gaku had called him a coward, claiming he was starting to really like Yamato..

Gaku was a good man, honest, beautiful, elegant and educated with a great family, he had to be with someone like him, like Sougo, with noble blood, and he did really not care about bounding as long as they were loved.

Yamato was afraid, he was afraid of loving or being love. And because he was afraid of he held himself in a safe platonic love with Mitsuki. Closing his own heart, not allowing people to get in was his way of avoid problems like the ones his mother had when she was abandoned by his father because she was his mistress.

But what is the difference between his father, choosing to be safe with his wife he didn’t love and Yamato, choosing to avoid the one he felt something because of that fear.

Damned…

It was too late, he was his father… 

A little shaken for the sudden epiphany Yamato took his cellphone off his pocket, typed the other’s humber and wait…. wait and wait.

Again, calling the same number, a little bit drunk and stupid he decided to go to Yaotome’s apartment even if the world was spinning.

Calling again and again before trying to stand he realized the weird annoying buzz he was hearing was another cell phone, in the corner of the bar.

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

It was Gaku, sitting in one of the tables.

“I didn’t… know you were here, since when?”

“Almost a half hour, you were too drunk to even realizing it.”

“Oh… I see….”

Gaku was handsome, like a prince from a fairy tale. Yamato had nothing to do with that, he was a bastard, son of some affair his father had with his mother. An unwanted child, not rich, not particularly very smart or beautiful, not loved for himself. But somehow as he looked at Gaku he felt the part he always felt empty somehow complete.

“I am sorry” he said in the most serious voice he had ever said on his entire life “will you have me back again?”

“Back again?” Gaku chuckled “I thought we weren’t even together before.”

Yamato smiled “shut up” reaching for the tall man in front of him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do GakuXTen and I really thought of doing it. But this pairing was in my head for a while and I don't know...that just seemed right for me.  
> A while ago I was looking at pixiv and I saw someone had made YamatoXGaku draw and I found very sexy and I kind of loving the idea. (I am not against the TRIGGER together or Gaku Ten so I will try to write an alternative ABO story after)   
> And also, this was longer than I planned.
> 
> I have one very dark Re:Vale chapter planned (halfway), one spice chapter (or short chapter) of RikuXIo, one a little heavier for NagiXMitsu and TamaSou together.  
> Somehow this whole omegaverse thing is very angsty, a few years ago, when this thing started I didn't care because I thought it was weird, but now I think is a very good way to make stories about both male parents xD.
> 
> Thank you for reading even if I have a lot of mistakes, I try to correct them but I know a few of them scape, english is my 3rd language so I find it a little difficult to write it and writing a story is a good way to practice


End file.
